Pinnacle of Olympia Lacking Authorities!
by Flagarach
Summary: When Godou stays in Japan instead of traveling to Rome, Verethragna is slain by another person, while another god is slain by Godou. Verethragna is defeated, Godou became a Campione: Everybody happy! Well, except for Godou, who will find out that Verethragna wa a little bit better...
1. Twin God Slayers

**Well, I like Campione quite much, and in my opinion, two characters from the Fate series deserve more attention. Two storylines: One is a Fate character defeating Verethragna, and the other is Godou defeating a God from the Fate universe. I don't own any of the characters or anything else about this story. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"_And I still think that it is unfair…"_

"_Why? Doing that is just as hard as to beat an average god. I doubt that there is more than one man per million who can hurt a normal god, let alone me. If they managed to do that, than I will grant them my body, and I will live within them giving them advice. All you have to do is to give them this title named Campione."_

"_I still don't know…"_

"_Even my only friend has an hard time doing that, and he is one of the strongest heroes ever, probably the strongest!"_

"_Sigh… fine… I will give you a chance. Let us see if you are right."_

"_Thank you, Pandora. I will not forget this."_

"_You're welcome. Now search for the one you deem strong enough to be your host."_

"_I will search. Thanks again."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, 3 people were waiting in a living room. "So, today is the day your old friend comes?" a young men in the room asks.

This young man's name was Kusanagi Godou. He was going to Rome to deliver a strange stone tablet to an old friend of his grandfather, Ichirou, but she suddenly decided to go to Tokyo herself. He didn't have any problems with it, except that he missed a sightseeing tour of Rome. However, this time, Ichirou and his old friend, Lucretia Zola, could meet. Ichirou told Godou that he hasn't seen her since he graduated from university, and that she finally decided to pick up her properties.

"Yes indeed," Ichirou replied, "I hope she will forgive me for looking so old."

"Grandpa, you two are of the same age. She will probably forgive you for that." The last person, a young girl, said.

This girl was Kusanagi Shizuka. She is the younger sister of Godou, and the most notable traits about her are that she can eat without limit, and she is the only person who can scare Godou. Heck, it didn't matter if it was a beggar, a bandit or even a god, only she could scare Godou.

"Don't forget that she is a witch. I heard that they are quite capable of using elixirs of youth." Ichirou replied.

"Like I should believe that!" Shizuka said before hitting Ichirou on his head.

"Owowowow… that hurt!" Ichirou groaned as he rubbed his head. "Stop doing that, you're getting too strong!"

"A-anyway," Godou interrupted, "Shouldn't we wait peacefully until she comes? So please, no more hitting." If only he knew that hitting would soon be his new answer…

Godou put the television on. However the news it was on had some terrifying news. In the entire city of Tokyo people ended up with a fractured part of the body, be it skull, arm, leg, rib… all claimed that the one who caused it was a young girl with long grey hair, same eye color and wearing an white robe.

"This is terrible!" Godou exclaimed. "Grandpa. Shizuka. Stay inside. I am going to deal with this." And he ran towards the door.

"Goooodoouu. Stay here! I don't want you to get an broken bone and miss the arrival of grandpa's ol-!" However, Ichirou stopped her.

Godou ran out of the door. "Grandpa, why did you stop me?" "Leave him be. This is exactly why ladies would fall for him… he is going to end just like me. Good luck, my son."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rome, a certain young girl, known as the Diavolo Rosso, Was hunting down an heretic god. Sure, she knew that she stood no chance, but she hoped she could at least prevent the summoning of a second god, because a duel would destroy the entire area.

Where is it? How do I stop this? All these thoughts run through her head. However, after using the boots of Hermes for the I-don't-know-how-oftenest time, she noticed a girl on one of the roofs. The most notable part was her strange clothes and an even stranger sword.

"Oh? And to which order would this girl belong?" she muttered as she landed next to her. "Little girl, wake up. Or should I kiss your beautiful lips?" This should wake most people up, if not leaving a funny reaction, she thought as she said this.

"Ah, I can see your eye for beauty." This girl said. Well, the Diavolo Rosso didn't expect this. "And of course, there is beauty in you, I can see it!" This girl continued. And our Diavolo expected that even less. "Beautiful boys are good, beautiful girls are better, my singular preference is beauty! I am an artist who rivals the god of arts Apollo! Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! People who I love, know my name!"

Well, this young girl is quite… weird. Well, I think that I can make some fun out of her, the Diavolo Rosso thought. "Miss Nero, my name is Erica Blandelli, great knight of the Copper-Black Cross, and the current Diavolo Rosso. Who do you belong to?" "Is it not obvious? I belong to my people of the roman empire, those who I nourish and love."

Wait, Erica thought. This girl claims that she is the Nero from roman times? As far as we know, she doesn't look like that person. With Nero, many would expect an fat, violin-playing, senile man, and not this young girl. Did she get amnesia, and is now taking over another person's personality? It is possible…

"Nero, what is that sword?" "This is Aestus Estus, The Embryonic Flame. This is the ultimate instrument, and muses would bow before the sound it made." "Then let me introduce you to my sword! Come, lion of steel. The one carrying the spirit of a lion, the steel that carries the essence of battle! Respond to my hand and voice! Your name is Cuore di Leone… The warrior inheriting the name of the lion-hearted king! The knight Erica Blandelli swears thus, I will return your loyalty with valor and chivalry!" After she shouted this, an beautiful rapier was in the hands of Erica.

"Wonderful, truly wonderful!" Nero didn't look in awe, like Erica expected. She looked… happy! "Erica, please tell, where are we and what are you doing, for I, the great Nero, will help you and your beauty."

"Well, I am busy with preventing an heretic god from summoning another god. Where we are, well, nothing you recognize? This is Rome, after all." "Ah, how my beautiful city became dull. It doesn't matter, for I will still love your people! Let us stop this god, Erica!"

"R-right…" Eirca had to admit, this girl was the strangest she has ever seen…

* * *

After some searching, Godou found a person fitting the description in one of Tokyo's alleyways. "Are you the person causing all this trouble of fractured bones?" He asked to this girl.

"I am. I am sorry for what I did, but all I want is someone who can hit me full on my body."

This girl is absolutely strange. However, I could not let this continue. "Then I will fight you. Prepare yourself!" "Come."

Godou rushed at his enemy. Left hook, right uppercut, low kick. Every single move of him was blocked. This enemy could read Godou completely. However, he could read her too. She was about to launch a high kick, aimed at his upper ribs at his right side. A kick with incredible power and speed was aimed at him. Normal people would get a broken rib from it, but he blocked it with his arm. The only problem with that was that his right arm broke because of the power, and he was sent flying into the wall.

"I have to comment you for being able to block my kick. However, this has ended." This person said while walking away.

"I… won't… let you!" Godou said. The grey-haired turned around. This person he kicked had the power to stand after his blow? No matter how you look at it, he is incredible. Let's see how he lasts a second punch.

Godou didn't want it to end. He walked towards his opponent, who came rushing at him with a speed equal to that of sound. A punch against his lower left ribs. It probably broke 5 of his ribs. He was sent flying, again, for four meters, and crushed into a wall.

Godou was in pain. Broken right arm, destroyed ribs. Flew against a wall twice. How should he survive this? This girl was incredible, Godou thought. "Is this it?" she said.

"No," Godou spoke while spitting out blood, "I can continue." "Then no mercy. Here I come. Let us see how you will defend against the King of Heroes' best friend, Enkidu."

This Enkidu came straight at Godou. A kick that broke his left leg, a punch that broke another three ribs, a kick that broke his other leg… Godou was busy with being destroyed.

"Do you give up yet?" Enkidu asked.

"No, I will not give up!" Godou replied.

"Then I will end it." Enkidu said before an almost subsonic punch came at Godou.

* * *

As Erica and Nero went through the city of Rome, they finally met with a young teenager. He had an androgynous face, blue hair, and a tattoo on his forehead.

"Verethragna." Erica called him.

"Indeed, I am Verethragna. I am surprised that people still recognize me. However, don't bother me! I am busy with preparing the summoning of Melquart, so that I can finally have an worthy opponent."

"Please reconsider, Verethragna. You would destroy the entire nearby area!" Erica pleaded.

"I am sorry, but I am only willing to abort my summoning if somebody else would provide me with a good battle."

Erica knew that they were no match. She started her answer: "But I-"

"For I can sense that there is at least some beauty inside of you, I will fight you. I am the pinnacle of Olympia, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus! Let us battle."

"O, and who are you? I do not believe that people should walk along in these whorish kind of clothes. Go home, short princess." Verethragna laughed.

However, Nero didn't back down. She simply spoke back: "You have insulted me thrice now. First, my clothing isn't whorish. I am letting people admire my beauty. Secondly, I am indeed short. However, it does not matter to determine that I am superior. However, your greatest insult was to call me an princess. I am an grown woman. If you should address me, you should use empress."

"Bwahahaha!" Verethragna laughed even harder. "This is the first time I met someone who is more insulted by the word princess than the word whore! I will take you on for amusing me." And he started his chant.

"Those that are evil, and those that are strong, fear me, for I have wings. For my wings will punish you for your curse. And those that are evil will not be able to touch me!" He activated his first incantation: The raptor.

He moved in on Nero with godlike speed, however, she managed to block his first strikes! Blocking takes less speed and less effort than attacking, but it is still amazing that this common human managed to block him while he was using the raptor.

"Your speed is magnificent," Nero said, "but I can block it. This isn't your beauty."

Verethragna, angered by these words, moved 200 meters back, and started another incantation: "May his spine be crushed, may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shall be purged!" As he spoke, a gigantic boar appeared above him, and when he pointed his hand towards Nero, the boar crushed everything in its path, and rushed at Nero.

Nero however managed to dodge it by suddenly moving away from the Boar, and after the Boar rushed through and completely destroyed the Coliseum, it disappeared, leaving only death and destruction in its wake.

Erica was amazed. Not only did she defend against one godly authority, she just evaded another one! Who wouldn't be completely in awe from that!

Verethragna however was disappointed. "I didn't expect the boar to work against such an puny target. However, if you truly are Nero, and your sins are real, then feel my third authority."

"Even if you had ten, you wouldn't scare me!" Nero tauntingly said.

"Come to me, for the victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed! Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!" A burning horse shot itself at Nero, with an incredible speed. It completely enveloped her… "You did well to evade two of my noble phantasms, but this is the end!" Verethragna screamed. "Nerooooo!" Erica shouted.

* * *

An punch, strong enough to change his face into an bloody pulp, was fired at Godou. He already had three of his limbs destroyed and a lot of broken ribs, but if this punch would hit him, he would die. He knew that he couldn't block it.

However the impossible happened. Enkidu didn't know what happened. Godou didn't know what happened. Only the fact remained that he somehow evaded the punch of death. And Enkidu left himself open for a bit. This was logical. Who needs defenses when you have a killing strike on your opponent?

Godou took the moment. His only good working limb, his left arm, managed to land a punch in the stomach of Enkidu. It didn't even hurt Enkidu, but he felt it. He felt a punch on his body!

Enkidu jumped away after the punch. "I guess that you're satisfied right now, aren't you?" Godou muttered out with his last strength.

Yes, I am satisfied. Nobody needs to get hurt now." Enkidu said happily.

"That's… good…" were the last words of Godou before he lost his consciousness.

"Sleep tight, o new Campione. For you will be known as a god slayer, and the host of Enkidu!

* * *

"Erica, what happened?" a voice asked to Erica.

"Liliana! Why are you here?" Erica asked in surprise.

"Don't think that your order is the only one who wants to stop Verethragna. Now what happened?"

A girl… named Nero… she blocked two authorities of Verethragna, but now, she was swallowed by his third!"

"Do you mean that girl there in that red dress?" Liliana asked while pointing where Nero stood.

"Yes! She is quite great for surviving that." Erica said with great happiness.

The god was somewhat less… happy… "How are you alive after being attacked by my white stallion?" Verethragna shouted angrily.

"If your horse can only hit sinners, how could it destroy a goddess like me?" (Side note: Nero used Imperial Privilege to give herself divinity, thus making her temporarily at the same rank as gods. Combined with her own sense of justice, and she would become a goddess of justice, something that doesn't sin, thus preventing her from being wounded by the white stallion.)

"Gale, Camel, Youth, Ram and Goat are useless here, I used the Raptor, Boar and White Stallion, So face the power of the Bull with the sword of the warrior!" As he said this, an incredible power surge came from him and he wielded a beautiful golden sword.

"You have finally shown your beauty. In that case, I will do the same. Behold my glory…" Nero took out a rose and threw it upwards, making a rain of rose petals. "Hear the thunderous applause…" She slashed sideways twice, with a pink shockwave following her sword. "Sit down and praise…" She slashed downwards and the whole world went white. Suddenly, Nero and Verethragna were standing in a theater, with Erica and Liliana on the tribunes. "My golden theater!" Nero stuck her sword in the ground, and Verethragna suddenly felt pain in his chest when this move was executed.

Verethragna was amazed. For an human to have constructed this. Out of nothing. She was a worthy opponent indeed. "It seems that I don't have to summon Melquart anymore. However, we will see who wins this fight!"

"Let me show you that my art is greater than the gods!" And Nero rushed at Verethragna.

Verethragna rushed at Nero too. In the beginning, He had the upper hand. Nero got cuts, scratches and other flesh wounds.

"It seems that even in here, Verethragna is winning…" Liliana said on the tribune.

"What is it, Liliana?" Erica said while an devilish smile came on her face, " Are you still having no faith in her? You poor poor soul. What happened to me should never be known to mankind! Arturo, my love! Rescue me from this world!"

"S-s-stop that!" Liliana said with a red head. "Stop reading my stories!"

"Shall we watch the fight then?" Erica asked with an evil smile.

"Y-yeah." Liliana responded.

In the arena, the battle between Nero and Verethragna tilted in Nero's favor. It looked like Verethragna became weaker, and suddenly, he jumped back.

"My Bull! What have you done with it!" Verethragna shouted furiously.

"Nothing can keep its strength while in my golden theater." Nero said triumphantly.

"Then I just need to defeat you in one blow!" Verethagna shouted as he dashed towards Nero. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Nero dashed at Verethragna.

…

In the blink of an eye, Nero managed to impale Verethragna with her own sword.

"To think… that that sword… could cut me…" Verethragna muttered.

"In my theater, my enemies are defenseless to me."

"Ah… you simply… reduced my body…, to that… of a mortal being… Well done… Remain… stronger… then anyone… else…, newborn Camp… i… one…" Were his last words before he disappeared in gold particles, and soon, the theater disappeared too.

* * *

_In the Netherworld, four persons were standing. Nero, she who has slain Verethragna. Godou, he who defeated Enkidu in a brawl. Enkidu, who was defeated for the first time in live, since even Gilgamesh could only make a draw. And the last person was Pandora, the woman who knows everything._

"_To think that there would be two persons that defeated two different Campione at the same time! I will adopt you as my twins. 'The Great Twin Campione' does have a nice touch to it!" this woman said._

"_What is actually happening here?" Godou asked._

"_You have defeated me," Enkidu said, "And are therefore allowed to become a God-Slayer and take the authorities of the defeated god."_

"_The question is, who is going to be the seventh Campione and who will be number eight?" Pandora asked herself._

_Nero spoke: Since seven brings luck to us, and eight brings luck to him an Asian, I suggest to make me the seventh Campione and him the Eight."_

_Pandora agreed. "Okay. Are you truly sure about this, Enkidu? You can still back down."_

"_No. He will be my host, and gain my powers as a Campione." Was all Enkidu said before he disappeared._

"_Then by the black art left by me and Epimetheus., The sacred birth of two illegitimate children, shrouded in darkness, born of an fool and an witch. A secret rite of usurpation, only possible though the sacrifice of a god. In short, all of the conditions have been met. Twice . A gift of the heavens. You will be reborn as God-slayers, king of kings, as Campione!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I will continue this, but I am also busy with Fate/Death, a Death Note- Fate/Stay Night crossover. expect a new one in 7-10 days!**


	2. Sudden duel! Meeting the Hime-Miko

**Yay... second chapter! Expect them every sunday!**

**About the three questions through the reviews: Enkidu would indeed not be a God, but a very intelligent and powerful divine beast, like the minotaur. Since it is possible to gain authorities from them (see black prince Alec), it is thus also possible to become a Campione because of that. About the other two questions, "Why can Nero become a Campione?" and "Why was Godou OOC in the first chapter, it will be gradually explained in the next two chapters. For now, Enjoy!**

* * *

_A green-haired man was kneeling before a gigantic cube._

_My Lord, in live, death and even now, I have always served you. Only once have I sinned, for which I have been punished. My Lord, please ,let me fulfill your wish, and let me do your will!"_

_A white-haired man appeared next to him."Commander, to make sure there are no interruptions, I have sent numbers three and five to keep watch of her, and number four is watching the potential treath. Of course, the two of us are here."_

_The green-haired man turned to him: "Good, I knew that when you know the truth, you would be my greatest ally, almost as great as my friend."_

"_Right… why do I see you acting almost as a pervert every time you are near number three? "_

"_Haha…" The green-haired man laughed. If I didn't know that you don't have any negative emotions, I might be angry. I see it as the only mistake in my life, the only thing that keeps me from being a perfect servant of God."_

"_Maybe. I am getting some sleep." And the white-haired man disappeared. _

"_Sigh… if only they could see that you aren't boring and indecisive, but loyal and a deep thinker, people would sure like you more. God, I will come again to hear if you have new wills." And the green-haired men disappeared too._

* * *

"TRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN GGGGGGG"

The most annoying thing in the history of mankind: The alarm clock. Godou slammed on it, and a strange sound, a combination of 'CRACK', 'BANG', 'SQUISH' and 'CRUSH', was hearable as he did this.

Godou had an really strange dream: He was fighting some girl named Enkidu, and because he could hit her, he was taken to the netherworld and Pandora named him and some other girl the seventh and eight Campione. It is really strange that he can remember that. Was it a lucid dream?

However, this was real. The normal white ceiling, the normal brown wardrobe, the normal destroyed night table, the normal carpet, the normal floor… wait…

The same destroyed table? What happened to it? Am I awake? Godou walked over to the mirror in his closet, only to find an even bigger surprise: his hair was looking exactly the same as that girl he met before in his dream, his eyes had the same problem, and the wardrobe's door got destroyed by lightly pulling it!

"What is happening?" Godou shouted. "Am I going insane? No… no. This has to be a dream!" Suddenly, his vision blurred, and he felt like he was transported to another world.

In this new world he ended up, he had his old, black-haired form back. "Well, this is a relief…" Godou sighed. He was so glad that at least he himself was normal again.

"Is you body that important to you? I know that Campione have some strange quirks, so is this one of them?" When Godou looked in the direction of the voice, he noticed that it was the same grey-haired girl he met in the dark alley. She was surrounded by a beautiful forest, with all kind of animals next to him. When he looked around, he noticed that behind him was an beautiful ancient city, he believed it to be Uruk. However, he wanted some answers from that girl first!

"You, grey-haired girl. Your name was Enkidu, right? Why did I gain your hair and eye color in the other world?" Godou asked.

"Hello again, Kusanagi Godou. I am indeed Enkidu. However, I am not a girl. I am not a boy either. I am asexual."Godou didn't understand.

"Wait… how can you be asexual?" Godou asked surprised.

"Simple. I am not a human. I am a mud doll, that simply took over the form of the one with whom I shared food and bed."

"Okay, I believe that… then why am I having your hair and eyes in my room?"

"I believe that I said that I would give you my body. Because I am a mud doll, you became one too. You shaped yourself after your current influences in life, which are the two of us. Therefore, you have currently the some of my looks. Because we are in here, all of my influence on your body disappeared, so you shaped yourself after what was left: your own body."

"So that body is my body, but it is partly shaped after you, but here, you took your body, so I took the second possibility, or my body, right?"

"Pretty much."

"So was that dream real?"

"Yes. Everything of it was real. You're now a Campione, a god-slayer. By the way, this world is an inner world created in your mind, so you should be able to come here if you meditate and try to reach this place."

"Okay, Enkidu, I believe you. If I am right, a Campione gains the Authorities of the person it has slain."

"Correct. The seventh god-slayer, who became a Campione at the same time as you did, got all ten authorities of Verethragna, the Persian god of war and victory. You gained all authorities of Enkidu, the only friend and equal of the king of heroes."

"So, how many authorities did I gain?"

"One."

* * *

Meanwhile, on Sardinia, A young man was fishing, while another guy in black robes approached him.

"Lord Salvatore, did you hear the latest news?" The man in black robes asked.

"Nope, buuut, you can tell." The fisher, Salvatore Doni asked, or to be precise ordered. Salvatore Doni was the sixth Campione, and the slayer of Nuadha, Siegfried and Vulcan. He is also the strongest knight of Italy, but his magical ability is even as a Campione a zero…

"There are two new Campione in this world!"

"Two?"

"Yes! One has slain an heretic God in Rome, while the other one has slain one in Tokyo!"

"All right then, time to go to Rome!"

"Wait, Lord Salvatore, don't do something irresponsible-"

"I'm off!" Were Salvatore's last words before he pretty much disappeared from the sight of the robed person.

"again…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Rome, on the street, two girls were standing and one was lying on the ground.

"Did… did she slay Verethragna?" The silver-haired knight asked to the other knight standing.

"She did. I believe that I, Erica Blandelli, will be her knight, And I will maybe even make love with her…"

"What, are you trying to seduce her? How low can you go, Erica?" Liliana asked a bit angrily.

"Well, I believe that she said that beautiful girls are better than beautiful boys. That reminds me of something." Erica said, with a smile that made it obvious what was going to happen.

Well, except for Liliana, who didn't get it. What then, Erica?" she asked.

Erica spoke: "Does it matter, Claudio? Are beautiful girls truly better then beautiful boys?" Liliana's head turned a brighter shade of red with every second. "Why does the world need to be divided in two genders? Why can't we all love who we want?" Liliana head was now a silver-haired tomato.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Liliana shouted.

"No please, continue. It is a beautiful story. I want to hear this art!" a voice said.

Liliana and Erica looked in the direction of the voice, and they saw Nero back on her feet.

"Oh, but I am not the one to have written this." Erica answered with a devilish look in her eyes. "If you want to hear these stories, this girl, Liliana Kranjcar, is the writer of all of them." The impossible has happened, Liliana became even more embarrassed! That that was possible!

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I have-ve." Lillana told embarrassed. Erica had to admit, she never looked this cute.

"In that case, follow me, and show me your art of writing!" Nero asked, no, ordered!

Liliana bowed done and swore: "Y-Yes, my master! I will be your knight, and as your sword, I will slay all your enemies!"

"Good!" Nero replied, "And, you, Erica, follow me too! I am interested in your art of speech!"

Seems like Erica was the new knight of Nero, and she made a same kind of oath as Liliana.

"Good, good! While I have the feeling that I destroyed part of a beautiful harem, this new beauty I will create will be even greater! Let us go!"

* * *

Godou just heard that he had only one authority.

"Well, what is this authority?"

"I named it 'Only Rival."

"What does it do?"

"Do you know what the basic advantages of a Campione are?"

"Please tell me again."

"A Campione has enhanced longevity, since he can become centuries old. You have enhanced spiritual senses, like sensing magic in an object. Your magical resistance is only breakable by authorities, or when the magic is directly injected in your body, and you gain superhuman stamina and durability. You can understand all human languages, and you have reserves of magical energy hundreds of times that of trained mages. There is also a minor increase in strength and speed, and you have superhuman luck."

"Okay, I get it. So what does my authority do?"

"It increases all your basic abilities. Instead of living for centuries, you can now live for millennia. You can understand every language, even animal and dragon language, your senses are now able to detect the exact location of another person even if that person is on the other side of the earth. These are the passive abilities that will always be active and your magic reserves are thousands of times bigger than those of a trained mage."

"And those that need activating?"

Well, if activated, you can even gain full magic resistance from magic from authorities. Your stamina and durability are even greater, to the point that illnesses and broken bones become pretty much impossible for you to get. You gain a major increase in speed and magic, and your pretty much command luck. Want to test it?"

"Yes please." Godou said. Suddenly, more than a thousand cards, all with their backs to Godou, surrounded him. "You will die if you don't pick a joker out of these 1059 cards." Enkidu said.

Godou was quite nervous. However, if what he said was true, then he would have this incredible luck. "I will take… this one!" He took a random card. He looked at its other side. JOKER was written on the card. He sighed in relief. "I did it?"

"Yes. You did the impossible. Card 1059, the joker, was originally in my hand, but that card has become a 5 of hearts. You did the impossible with sheer luck." Enkidu said happily.

"Yeah... however, how do I turn it off?" Godou questioned.

"I would use a certain word to turn it off. I will help you now. Just speak the word, and I will deactivate your powers."

"Läßt." As Godou said this, he felt something... disappear on his body.

"This should do it," Enkidu said, "And now it is time for you to go back."

Godou's vision blurred, and all vanished.

* * *

Since neither of the two great knights wanted to go to one of the locations owned by each other's associations, the seventh Campione and her two knights went to a luxurious hotel, where they rented obviously the best room out of the entire complex.

Nero was explained about the working of a Campione, she found out precisely what her Authorities were and the limitations on it.

However, after that, Erica had an question: "Nero, I don't want to sound rude, but we do not know your past." Erica asked.

"Do my people not know their history? I am forgotten in this world? Was my past unremembered?" Nero said, with something that most people would describe as drama queen.

"We want to know why you exist in this time, since we can assume that you aren't a God." Liliana added.

"Then I will tell you my story. Do you two know of the holy grail?" Nero asked.

"Yes," Erica answered, "It was created by Guinevere, and-"

"That is not the only grail. There are more than 500 relics, machines, and other things that can be called the holy grail. Everything that has the ability to make wishes come true is a holy grail. That includes the moon, which is a beautiful holy grail."

Shock was visible on the two great knights. That the moon was a gigantic wish-making grail!

"999 magi from the entire world entered a war for this grail. The best 128 were allowed to summon a hero from the past. I belonged to these past heroes."

"So you were a hero of the past?" Erica asked.

"Hmph (side note: A Hmph of Nero is a Yes in English). And there, I was summoned by my great master. He wasn't strong, but both of us grew in strength as we defeated other hero's of the past, like Robin Hood or Lu Bu. I showed him my love, and in the end, we were the only ones left standing."

"So you were allowed to make a wish?" Liliana asked.

"Hmph. We met the supervisor and last master of the game, a person named Twice. Yet even he could not stand for our greatness. However, somehow, I suddenly vanished and somehow ended up here.

"Oh," Erica said, "and you have no idea what happened to your master?

"Indeed. Magnificently observed."

"But wouldn't most heroes from the past be some sort of God in this world?" Liliana questioned.

"Hmph. However, a heroic spirit without divinity couldn't be a god, so the likes of me and that rat's servant would never have the greatness of becoming a God, while someone like Heracles could become a terrific God."

"Well, I get that. Since you're ancestors are human, you cannot be a God." Liliana said.

"Hm. One needs at least some connection with the gods to be one."

At that moment a young blond man entered the room. "So this is the newest Campione? And you already have two great knights of two rivaling associations behind you. Interesting! New girl, mind if you duel me?

A sudden duel between two Campione! "I would love to," Nero gave as return, "but not here. This is not where the beauty of fighting should be displayed. The Coliseum got destroyed, so we will go to my place. To Campus Martius!"

Well, Salvatore didn't mind this new Campione's decision… that much. Sure, the fight would start somewhat later, but at least she agreed to fight him! "That is good enough, I suppose."

"Let's go!" Nero answered back.

* * *

When Godou opened his eyes, he saw three persons looking at him with a worried face: the first was Shizuka. How should Godou ever explain about Campione, Gods, and Enkidu. Secondly was Ichirou. For some reason, he looks like he was expecting all this. The third face was of a beautiful woman. She has very long, beautiful, light brown hair, brown eyes, a slender body and a large bosom.

"Excuse me, miss, but… have we met?" Godou asked to this lady.

She answered: "Didn't I tell you that I would come? I am Lucretia Zola, Ichirou's friend."

Was this a normal day, than Godou would be incredibly surprised. After becoming a Campione and finding out what the powers of Gods are, he simple gave a "Pleased to meet you." as return.

"Oh… I expected you to be completely surprised, like your sister, but you act so cold… what a shame…"

"Anyways… how did I end up back here?" Godou asked.

"We were quite surprised to see you Lucretia carrying an unconsciousness you." Ichirou answered.

"But to think that she was still looking young, and that you got that weird hairstyle! Shizuka continued. "Brotheeeeeeer…"

"Sorry, Shizuka." Godou pleaded.

"And besides, why were you rushing outwards? That was not like you!" Shizuka continued angrily.

Godou didn't have a real good answer to that. "For some reason, the only reason was because I had a whim of Shiroism."

"Shiroism? Again?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes," Godou replied, "I'm afraid so." One of Godou's strange quirks was that whenever people were in trouble, he would rush to help them, not even thinking about how significant his help was, or the costs on his own. That was his so-called whims of Shiroism (Side note: More explanation about this in chapter three… or four.)

"Anyways, don't you need to go to school, Godou?" Ichirou asked to Godou, "Since you might not know, as your clock is destroyed, but school starts in thirty minutes.

Well, Godou wanted to live a normal school life. However, was that really possible with all this God-slaying business? No way to find out but to try.

"Oh crap, I have to go!" Godou didn't haste, because if Enkidu told the truth, then the twenty minute walk would be doable in less than five. He put on his clothes, and calmly went to the kitchen, where he ate his food, when something struck him.

"What are they going to say about my hair?" Godou shouted to no one in particular.

"Well, now you can say you got your hair color from your grandfather?" Ichirou said jokingly.

"Good one, Ichirou. This is exactly why I love you." Lucretia said while rubbing her body to Ichirou's.

"S-S-Stop that!" Ichiou blabbered while blushing, "I-I promised my wife to not fall in love with you!" His face was currently completely red.

Lucretia had to giggle from his reaction, but she turned her attention to Godou: "Don't worry, I used some hypnosis on the student to make them think that this hair is completely normal for you."

"Thanks!" was what Godou shouted before leaving.

"No need to thank me…" was what Godou heard. Too bad that he couldn't see the prankster type of smile on her face, so that he could guess what would happen.

* * *

Salvatore, Nero, and the great knights arrived at Nero's destination, in front of one of the hills of Rome. It wasn't that big, but it could house a temple or palace.

Nero plucked a nearby rose, held it up in the air, and spoke: "Aestus Domus Aurea! Open before thy creator, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus!" As she said this, The mountain looked like it slid open, and a passageway was visible.

"That wasn't really bad." Salvatore said enthusiastically.

"It is but a humble theater of mine." Nero replied.

When they went inside, they saw a beautiful theater: four stories high, beautifully decorated, and a roof which was painted blue with stars decorating it.

"Isn't this-" Liliana was interrupted by Erica: "the place where Nero fought against Verethragna?"

"No, that was a reconstruction of my mind. This is the real Aestus Domus Aurea!" Nero said with a puffed up attitude.

"Something Krancjar, Erica Something," Salvatore ordered, "Would you take your seats? You will witness a battle between Campione! This will be pretty nice, right?"

When Liliana and Erica went to the tribunes, they noticed six men: three from the Bronze-Black Cross, and the others of the Copper-Black Cross.

"Welcome, ladies!" one of them said, "So that girl is the one you two bet on?"

Erica spoke for the two of them: "Yes, and while she may look small, underestimating wouldn't be… wise. She is the slayer of Verethragna, after all."

* * *

When Godou arrived at school, for some reason, he got a lot of compassionate looks.

"What do they think is wrong with me? My hair color should be explained." Godou muttered to himself.

He walked to his classroom, and the guy who was always sitting behind Godou, Ono, started talking to Godou.

The beginning of the talk was as common as always. Ono was talking about how much fun the photography club was, and that a girlfriend with glasses is so much better than one without glasses. Well, at least that is the only fetish of Ono, so he is still relatively normal, unlike Godou. And to think that he just wants a normal school life!

The last sentence of Ono, however, did strike some fear in the heart of Godou: "You should get a girlfriend while you can, before you die off your illness."

Illness? "What kind of illness again?" "What, you don't remember? You're terminally ill, with one of the symptoms being grey hair! Wait… is forgetfulness also a symptom?

"Luuuuuuuuucreeeeeeeetiaaaaaa aaaaaa…" Godou whispered quietly and angrily. He was downright angry at her, for making everyone believe that his grey hair is an incurable illness!

"_I have to say, she did got you."_ A voice said in his head.

"Who…" Godou asked.

"…are you? Nooooo, he forget even me!" and Ono continued to talk nonsense.

"_It's me, Enkidu. If I want, than I can talk to you in your head. And if I were you, I would walk to the nursery room. At least, if you don't want to make your friends worried"_

"Fine, fine. I will go to the nursery room." And with that, Godou went to the nursery room.

When inside, he noticed that the Nurse was replaced with the number one beauty of the school, Mariya Yuri.

"Mariya." Godou spoke.

"L-Lord C-Campione m-master Kusanagi." Godou had to admit, that was a weird way of addressing people. However, she knew that he was a Campione!

"Call me Godou, please. And why do you know about Campione?"

"W-well, I am a Hime-Miko, an descendant of a divine ancestor. I belong to the History Compilation Committee, who are controlling all supernatural events in this country. We want to m-make contact with the eighth Campione, Kusanagi Godou. P-Please, do what you want with me, b-but please don't hurt me. O-Oh, please call me as you want!"

"Yuri, did you perhaps came in contact with another, Evil Campione?" Godou asked.

"Y-Yes, lord Ku- Godou."

"Don't worry, not all Campione are evil or tyrants. At least, not me. I won't hurt you, and I will protect you from all."

"G-Godou…"For some reason her face looked like it started to blush. "Did I say something wrong?" Godou thought. "No, I don't think so. Then why is she that red. Is it the sunlight, or maybe it is that floating, burning F… wait… floating, burning F? "Yuri, behind you!"

Yuri turned around, and the F gave a small explosion. In the blink of an eye, the entire room was on fire.

Godou grabbed Yuri, and he jumped out of the window.

When on the ground, in the small forest, he saw that a person was standing on top of the school building. "I knew that you wouldn't die from that!" this person said.

"_Watch out, Godou. This person is without doubt a Heretic God. However, you might want to get a new authority, plus killing an Heretic God is always good."_

"Yeah, no doubt about it, I will fight it." After putting Yuri down, he took on a battle stance for a fight with his second heretic god. "I will fight you."

"Good, then you shall die by my hands!"

* * *

The duel between the two Campione began. In the beginning, it was mainly clashes of sword against sword, Aestus Estus against Uiscias.

"Not bad! What is your name?" Salvatore asked as he tried to hit Nero some more.

"Nero. Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus."

Salvatore jumped back, his arm turning silver, and spoke: "Here I swear: That I shall not allow anything to exist that I cannot cut, and that this invincible blade can slice through anything on this earth!" The sword turned purple, and energy sparks came out of it. Salvatore jumped forward.

However, Nero made an incantation too: "May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"

A gigantic boar appeared, and stormed at Salvatore. However, because of the incantation of Salvatore, the boar was sliced in half by him.

"Oh? You made me direct my Power at something else? Not bad, Nero! However, would it work again? And Salvatore repeated his incantation. "Here I swear: That I shall not allow anything to exist that I cannot cut, and that this invincible blade can slice through anything on this earth!"

As a counter, Nero used the third incantation: "Come to me, for the victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed. Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!" A burning white stallion was aimed at Salvatore, but just like the Bull, this was too sliced and destroyed.

"Awww… is there a limit on the amount of times you can use your power?"Salvatore asked disappointed "Could you do something if I used my authority again?"

"Hmph. I will show you my newest greatest power, Nuada Airgetlám!... Using words of power, I bring forth justice in this world!..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan, a certain man in ebony and red was looking at what was to become a battle between Campione and Heretic God. "I see no way to win for the God. This battle is regrettably for the Campione."

A new person, a black-haired girl wielding a certain sword was answering him: "Was that not obvious. I do not see how his majesty could lose. And what is wrong with the Campione?

"Long story."

"Okay." The girl understands that he doesn't want to talk about it. But what happened to your skin? Did you stand too long in a nuclear power plant?"

The man was slightly unnerved. "Not that again… let's just watch the fight."

"Let's."

* * *

On the upper floors of the Coliseum, a young woman with some… animal parts and wearing a kimono was watching the fight, while next to her is a large man with red hair, a white, tattooed face and wearing old Asian armor.

"Hmph. While these two may have flashy skills, I am certainly stronger than them!" The large man almost shouted.

"Ow… can you be quite, pleeease? We are on a super secret mission. And now, it is just me and you, all alone…" The woman said with a cheery, but a bit scary voice.

"I will leave. This is getting boring."

"Then by the power of the great goddess, all living beings on this world, the desires of humans, and all that is between good and evil, you shall receive my blessing, my child, and return to your safe haven without being terminated by a gigantic machine… just kidding!"

"Quiet." Were his last words before disappearing.

"Awww, that's no fun. Oh well, guess I'll watch this then." Was what the girl said before continuing to watch.

* * *

**And that was chapter two! Now let's explain Godou's new abilities at the hand of nasuverse stats:**

**Kusanagi Godou:**

**Strength: D [B]**

**Endurance: B [A+]**

**Luck: A [A++]**

**Agility: D [B]**

**Mana: A [A+]**

**Class Skills:**

**Magic Resistance: B [A]**

**([X] = Only Rival)**

Skills:

**Animal Language; A [A]: Allows one to speak every language, including mythical languages.**

**Presence Detection; A++ [A++]: Allows one to know the exact location on earth of every person he has ever met, but only works when oncentrating on that person.**

**Authorities:**

**Enkidu: "Only Rival"; A+ : P****retty much an incredible stat booster like Mad Enhancement, however, one's sanity will remain. Also increases the persons magic resistance to a level that magical damage becomes null and void.**

**And let's explain Nero too!**

**Strength: C (A+) {B}**

**Endurance: B {A+}**

**Luck: A**

**Agility: C [A+]**

**Mana: A**

**([X] = Raptor, (X) = Bull, {X} = Camel)**

**Class skills:**

**Magic Resistance: B**

**Skills:**

**Imperial Privilege; EX : Allows one to use skills that are normally impossible to get, like Riding or Fine Arts.**

**Authorities:**

**Gale: C**

**Bull: B**

**Stallion: A**

**Camel: B**

**Boar: A**

**Youth: C**

**Raptor: B**

**Ram: B**

**Goat: B**

**Warrior: EX**

**( I think that you should know what these authorities do. If not, search for them on .com)**

**Anyways, hope to see you again in the third chapter! Don't reveal the names of the seven unknown people yet!**


	3. Hamesh Avanim! Vessel of Swords

**Hello again! third chapter is launched. The green-haired man, the enemy of Godou, the tattooed redhead, the man in ebony and red, the girl with animal parts: they will all be revealed in this chapter. Also, two new characters will appear. Enjoy, review, and remember that I don't own anything of F/SN or Campione!**

* * *

_In a school building, beyond a wall, in a room with three glass doors and bodies scattered on the floor, the green-haired man, the white-haired man, and the red-haired man with the tattooed face were standing."So, why are we standing here, little brother?" The red-haired asked the green-haired._

"_An ex-rival of me became self-aware. Wanted to join us, and I accepted ." The white-haired interrupted._

_At that moment, glass scattered, and the left-most door opened. Someone stepped out of the gate._

"_Wow…" The green-haired said in awe. "She's beautiful."_

_She was about 160 centimeters tall and has short, shoulder length, pink-white hair, with a single braid falling to her hips. She wears a black chainmail skirt, and black upper body armor, a white cape, black hair ornaments, white boots and gauntlets, and black socks reaching over the knee. A swords hangs on her left hip, and on the other one sits a small horn._

_The green-haired man took her hand, looked her in her beautiful, violet eyes, and spoke softly: "Miss, even though it is the first time that I have seen you, I directly feel in love with you. Please… go out with me!"_

"_Oh, I cannot believe that after being here for five seconds, I would already have a handsome young man declaring his love to me. I know that I cannot accept it, because I am male," The eyes of the green-haired man went wide open with shock, but pinky continued: "yet at the current moment, all this yaoi and fan service would force me to do it. Ohhh… I cannot let myself fall that low, but isn't loving a man also an adventure? What should I do? Should I…" and pinky continued to ramble._

_The green-haired man watched his surroundings. Both the white-haired and the red-haired man were gone. Seems like the green-haired man is forced to show this blabbermouth around._

"_God… why? did I sin again?" he muttered._

* * *

Godou took a good look at his opponent. A blue-haired man in a blue bodysuit. A long, red spear in his hands.

"Lancer…" Godou said.

"Lancer? I have no idea what you're talking about! I am Cu Chulainn, son of the God Lugh, and wielder of the demonic spear Gea Bolg!" The man said.

Godou knew that he had to activate his authority: "For I am the greatest only rival, the greatest only friend. That not one can come in between this bond, and all that try will be destroyed by my strength!" And Godou felt it. He felt everything he had lost in that dream reappearing. His strength, his speed, everything. He jumped up to the top of the school building, standing only 5 meters away from him.

"Oh, so that is your authority? Feel mine: For it will always hit its target, for it will always pierce the heart. Barbed spear that pierces with death, Gea Bo-" At that moment, lightning struck Cu Chulainn, and after combining strange spasms with screaming "OooAaAoOOoAoO", he fell down as a blue, charred block of flesh.

A voice came from this blue, charred block of flesh: "I… am not… dead… yet…" Suddenly, a blue bolt of unknown origin (maybe a meteor, maybe Medusa riding a Pegasus, we don't know.) came out of nowhere and tossed Cu Chulainn on the street in front of the school, while causing a lot of pain to him.

"I… can… conti-"came out of the mess that was once the Hound of Chulainn before he was overrun by a truck and got stuck in the middle of a car crash.

Godou, who watched all of this happen, asked Enkidu what happened.

"_Well" _Enkidu answered, "_I think that your incredible luck plus his unluckiness is pretty much a luck overkill. However, somehow, I did expect him to be Swiss-cheesed by my friend."_

"Or to be eaten by king Arthur wearing a lion's costume, or being left behind in a self-destructing castle…"

"_Crashing in a dragster car, or being fed to dogs…"_

"Using him as an sacrificial authority, or having his head crushed by a volleyball…"

"_Choking him with money, stabbing him with a lot of black keys…"_

The blue leftovers of Cu Chulainn spoke his last words: "Just… kill… me… already…" As if his wish was granted, a gigantic construction beam dropped on him, thereby effectively killing him.

Godou was surprised. "Lancer died!"

"_You aren't human!"_

"So… did I beat him? Did I gain new authorities?"

"_Well, I couldn't really call this a fair fight, and Pandora doesn't grand new authorities unless it's a fair fight."_ (Side note: To those expecting an incredible battle between Lancer and Godou: Too bad!)

*Sigh*

* * *

"Hmph. I will show you my newest greatest power, Nuada Airgetlám!... Using words of power, I bring forth justice in this world!" The world around them turn white, until everyone in the theater was in a field of golden swords. "Powerful and eloquent are these enchanting words. For they are powerful and bring forth victory. For they are powerful and bring forth healing!"

Salvatore looked surprised. "Oh? So I guess that this is your most powerful Authority."

"You have slain Nuada. He was the king of the Tuatha Dé Danaan, and conquered Ireland from the Fir Bolg. However, because he lost an arm in the conquering, he wasn't flawless anymore, and thus lost his rights as king." Suddenly, the swords surrounding the battlefield were pointing at Salvatore.

"Oh… this might be annoying…" Salvatore started a new incantation: "Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have the ultimate defense, steel made from blood. That it may cover me completely!" Salvatore's body started to turn into steel.

The golden swords shot at Salvatore, but were blocked by his defense. "To become king once again, he replaced his lost arm with a silver one, thus he became known as Airgetlám, the silver hand!" The swords changed shape, and reformed themselves into Irish spears. "Your sword is the greatest of his four treasures, the sword that can cut anything, a bright glowing torch, from the city of Finidas, Uiscias! That is your magnificent noble phantasm, Salvatore Doni!"

At that moment, a single spear struck Salvatore in the leaf-shaped opening of his defense. "Gck!" was hearable from him. The golden world disappeared.

Salvatore Doni was now standing without his sword. "Sigh… aww… you took my noble phantasm. I doubt that you have any useful attacking authorities left, and I am also out of attacking authorities. Shall we call it a draw?"

"Hmph. It was a wonderful battle, worthy for this theater."

A draw. The seventh Campione made a draw against the sixth. And while the six men from the two rivaling associations looked in awe, both great knights noticed a problem: "Erica, do you…"

"Yeah… Nero! There is a heretic god in here!" Erica shouted.

Both Nero and Salvatore turned to Erica, and moments later, with their eyes to the fourth floor of the theater.

The girl jumped down to the floor of the arena. "Aw… you got me! Don't worry, I'm not here to kick your butt."

Well this relieved both Nero and Salvatore… somehow. Nero, because she lost three attacks for today, and Salvatore lost any means of attacking. They're weakened at this point, and the heretic god could kill them both because they weren't at full strength.

This girl, who has fox ears and tail, wears a blue Japanese outfit, and has beautiful pink hair and yellow eyes.

Erica and Liliana both jumped before Nero, swords in hand. "You're… who are you?" Liliana asked.

"Oh child, that you do not know who I, the great goddess of Japan, am! I, who rules the sun, Amaterasu, has come to this world to bless her children for eternity… just kidding!"

"Amaterasu, huh?" Savatore said indifferently.

"Shouldn't you be a little bit more… mature?" Liliana asked.

"Tee hee… maybe! But am is that really that important? I mean, I wasn't Amaterasu until the great recycling."

"Okay…"

"Recycling?"

Yep, great recycling! In the recycling of the old world into this world, I changed from Tamamo-no-Mae into Amaterasu."

Nero was taken aback. "Amaterasu… am I from the same old world?"

"Ding! Exactly! In the old world, you were a heroic spirit, and your master won the holy grail war!"

"Then why am I here?" Nero asked.

Well, your master wished-"

"Stop talking, Tamamo!" A green-haired man appeared in between Amaterasu and the Campiones. "You might've said too much."

* * *

Godou returned from the dead God back towards Yuri, who was waiting in the forest behind the school. Did… did you do it?"

"Yeah… the Heretic God returned to his myth."

"Not bad, Campione."

Godou looked towards the place the voice came from. He saw a man ,clad in ebony, with a red coat over it. He has a darker skin, and white hair. "Archer…" Godou said as he took a battle stance towards him.

"Oh? And why would you call me Archer?" This man who Godou called Archer asked.

And why did Godou call him Archer? "I… just knew." He replied.

"And why did you call Cu Chulainn Lancer? Both of us don't own that title anymore, and it should have been lost in time. Why did you take a hostile stance against me? And let me guess, when people are in trouble, you help them, no matter the cost. Why?"

Why? Why is all of that true, why did I say things that should be impossible? Why do I act like a different person? "I don't know…"

"I doubted that the empty shell would know that. So, who are you?"

"What are you talking about? This is the Campione Kusanagi Godou!" Yuri interrupted.

"Wrong. The Campione Kusanagi Godou is simply a vessel, created by the God to hold down a potentially threatening soul. Heh, maybe that is why your authority is taken from Enkidu, you're both a doll created by a God."

"WHAT?" Godou shouted. "No, I am Kusanagi Godou!"

"Sigh, do you truly believe that? Then why do you hold my old soul in your body, the soul of Emiya Shirou?"

Godou rushed at his opponent. However, instead of trying to punch him, Godou put his hands together like he was holding a sword, and a beautiful sword appeared in his hands: The golden sword of the victorious, Caliburn. He slashed at Archer, and he blocked it with twin falchions in his hands. He was grinning.

"And do you still not believe me? You traced a weapon. And let me guess, did you see this weapon in your dreams?"

Godou was at a loss for words. Why did he just summon this beautiful sword he dreamt often about?

"However, your skills and dreams are simply weak versions you borrowed from him!" Archer said while slashing through the sword and a part of Godou's shoulder.

Godou jumped back, only to summon the same sword again, and Archer destroying the sword again. "Stay calm, and don't use the same skill twice against the same opponent." Archer advised. "Until next time. Enjoy yourself with this girl for now." Was all Archer said before disappearing.

At that moment, a black-haired girl appeared from behind one of the trees. This girl has beautiful black hair, a slender body, and quite the large bosom. She wears a school uniform, but it wasn't from Godou's school.

"Ena!" Yuri shouted.

"_Godou, do you notice it?"_

"Yeah, she's been brainwashed!"

* * *

A green-haired man stood between Amaterasu and the others. He took a sling from his back, which Erica and Liliana saw as a hostile action:

"Lion of steel, to you, I entrust the words of power of lamentation and anger! Bathe in the holy blood of his last moments, and manifest yourself as the Holy Lance of Longinus!"

"From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword of Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, for I wonder if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!"

A javelin was aimed at the man, accompanied by four arrows. The green-haired man wasn't moving, all he did was simply holding up his hand and the lance, that should, no, that has to hurt him simply stopped moving and fell to the ground, with the arrows suffering the same fate.

"What… was that?" Liliana said in shock.

"The lance of Longinus… stopped?" Erica was as amazed as her.

Two things that could not happen happened: The lance of Longinus, that would always hurt a God, didn't even scratch him. And the arrows of Jonathan's bow, their power didn't miss, it was simply cancelled!

The man in green slung one of his stones, not hitting anyone at all. "These attacks were performed superbly, and you, beautiful lady," pointing to Liliana, "are almost as good as my friend Jonathan. However, weapons of God will not hurt me that easily. Put down your weapons, before I have to sling my fifth stone." He slung his second stone.

Both Liliana and Erica put down their weapons. "You're David, aren't you?" Erica asked.

"Indeed," he answered, "I am David, the second king of Israel and servant of the only true God." He threw a third stone to Nero. "And you, aren't you the one who tormented my people, Empress Nero? I do not care for the rest of your sins, not even for being the whore of Babylon, but you have committed incredible sins to my people. I know that all humans have his place on this world, but can we call you human?" He threw his fourth stone.

Nero, partly enraged by this, spoke: "Silence! For what you said, I shall cut out your tongue! Nero rushed at David with Aestus Estus in her hands.

David, who showed a small grin, spoke: "Hamesh Avanim: four will warn you, the fifth will slay you."

He took his fifth stone and hit Nero between her eyes, knocking her unconsciousness.

"God doesn't allow me to kill you," David said, "But you can see this as divine punishment. Tamamo, we're leaving."

"Okay!" and both of them left.

* * *

Godou was facing a brainwashed girl. Of course, destroying her would be easy: a Campione would always beat a human, no matter who or what that human was. However, he wanted to save her, also because he didn't want to see pain on Yuri's face, who obviously knows her.

"Sorry, your majesty, but I have to kill you." Ena said while drawing her sword. The sword has a black blade that can cut at both sides, and it has a golden hilt with a ruby in it.

"That sword… it is Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi." Godou simply knew by looking at it, just like the twin falchions were named Kanshou and Bakuya. Why he knew? He had no idea, except for that that soul, that was supposed to be inside him, did this.

"Well seen, as expected from you!"Ena said before rushing at Godou. Godou summoned, or as Archer called it, traced, Archer's twin swords, but they were broken by Ena's swing, giving him a small cut in his abdomen.

Godou jumped back, and he traced the only other two swords he knew, Caliburn and Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, also known as Kusanagi no Tsurugi.

(Side note: even through Godou can use tracing, it isn't really effective if you only know four swords. Would he use UBW now, then only four swords would fill his reality marble. Secondly, to those wondering why he can summon Caliburn without losing arm function… well… Campione + Only Rival give him an incredible mana reserve. Heck, if Emiya Shirou had this, he would spam Excaliblasts!)

Godou swung at Ena with Caliburn, but was blocked by her sword, while Caliburn broke. However, he anticipated this, and he slashed her left leg with his version of her sword.

Ena jumped back, only to get a surprise attack of Godou, who also slashed her right leg, forcing her to kneel. The sword of Ena tried to stab Godou, but he sidestepped it and slashed her right arm. Ena made a futile effort to hit Godou with the sword in her left hand, but Godou slashed the left one too, thus rendering both arms and legs useless.

"Seems like Ena won't be able to kill Godou today." Ena said with creepy cheerfulness.

Godou knocked her unconscious, and asked to Yuri to heal her wounds.

* * *

On a hill, around a kilometer away from Godou, Archer was standing with his bow in hand. "Tsk… he managed to survive it. Let us see what he does against this! Caladbolg!" As he said this, he shot an arrow towards the school.

* * *

In the coliseum, Nero woke up, seeing the faces of nine people. "Well, I don't know what exactly happened, but I do think you know a little bit more than me… right?" Salvatore asked nonchalant.

"Campione… please, tell us what that was about." The tallest of the six mages asked.

"Very well then. I will reveal." And Nero started her explanation of the holy grail, and the grail war, and heroic spirits. Her life, if you can call it that, and how she ended here.

The mages were in shock. "To think Gods were so easily summoned…"

"Can we see your powers… those of a heroic spirit?" Another one asked.

Nero agreed "Behold… the instrument of the muses… Aestus Est-" Nero noticed it. Her sword, no, her instrument, she didn't have it anymore, like it wasn't hers anymore. The same happened with the Aestus Domus Aurea. "There both gone! I… I lost them!" Nero said with great shock.

The other eight people were just as surprised about this.

One of the mages shot a quick fireball at Nero. Before the impact, Nero managed to get away with the Raptor.

"Oh, so you haven't lost your Campione abilities!" The fire-shooting mage said.

"Hmph. At least some beauty stayed. What did that wicked David do?"

At that moment, the cell phone of one of the mages buzzed. The mage picked up their cell phones, in such a way that everyone could hear what was said: "My Lords, Marquis Sasha Voban and Madam Aisha… they have been slain! Both!"

* * *

_Above the body of a dead woman, the red-haired, tattooed warrior was standing."Hmph. Too easy. Is there no challenge for the greatest warrior of China?"_

_A white-haired man appeared. "Aisha is dead. Job well done."_

"_She was nothing. I could kill her before she attacked. I am bored. Let me know if there is a worthy person to fight me, and I will take him on!"_

"_Let's go, Lu Bu!"_

"_Hmph."and both of them disappeared._

* * *

Something hit Jounan, with the power of a (very small) nuke. The small forest was set ablaze, and Godou, Yuri and Ena were in it. Godou had a flash of memories: A red-haired kid was walking in a sea of flames. People dying everywhere, and the kid kept walking until he couldn't walk anymore. However, when he fell down, a man, this one has black hair, rescued him, showing incredible happiness that he could save one person.

However, back to reality, how does he bring Ena, Yuri and himself outside of the blaze, and how do we stop it?

Only Rival could let the three of them escape, but he doesn't have equipment to put out the fire, or does he?

"_It was named Kusanagi no Tsurugi because it cut the grass to prevent the fire from burning it's user."_

This voice, that didn't belong to Enkidu, showed Godou what to do: he traced Kusanagi no Tsurugi, again, and controlled the wind to control the fire. First, he cut off all the grass surrounding the forest. This way, there would be no more fuel for the fire. Next, he moved Ena and Yuri out of the fire, and placed them next to the school building.

He used the wind to move the fire from all sides into the direction of the center, where the three had been standing. The fires came in contact with each other, and in the end, they burned themselves up.

What was left was a charred forest. This brought back memories of the red-haired boy too. However, those were of years later, where the red-haired boy, now ten years older, was sitting in the park with a blond girl, who apparently was called Saber. Godou had to admit, she was pretty.

"_Godou, mind if you come back to your inner world? I have something interesting to show you."_

Well, that was Enkidu. I meditated, and I was patted on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and I was in the city part of my inner world.

"Godou, finally, you're here. I have something to show you."

Godou replied with a nod. "Lead the way."

Godou followed Enkidu through streets and alleyways, and they ended in one that looked a bit like where they first fought. They stopped before a door, with EMIYA written on it.

"Enkidu, where… are we?"

"Simply put, this part of the city holds all of your memories and data. For example, the one left of you contains the names of your family members, and the one behind you holds all your knowledge on algebra. To be honest, it is rather small."

"I know that math isn't really my best point, so don't complain please."

"Well, what is your strong point then?"

"Hitting you in a fist fight."

A small smile was visible on the face of Enkidu. "Shall we enter EMIYA?"

Godou opened the door. When they stepped inside, Godou noticed it was almost another world. He saw a hill filled with four swords, all the swords Godou knew: Caliburn, Kanshou, Bakuya and Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. In the middle, the red-haired boy in his dreams was meditating. "Hello, Emiya Shirou."

* * *

_Voban was beaten._

_Every single one of his zombie servants has been slain. His wolfs were dispatched of at a greater speed then he could produce. His eyes of Sodom didn't work, the weather gods were slain too, and he was caught in incredibly tight chains. Worst of all, he didn't even dust the clothes, or in his case, amor, of his opponent!_

"_Who… who are you?"_

"_You mongrel, don't you recognize me! I am Gilgamesh, king of Uruk. Out of honor for the length of the fight, I will kill you quickly." As Gilgamesh said this, a sword unlike any other came out of ripples behind him._

"_Now… it is really over. I had a good life. I just wished that I could have slain more heretic gods."_

"_Whereas you aren't as great as Saber or Rider, I will honor you with tasting death at the hand of this blade. ENUMA ELISH!"_

* * *

**Today, we figured out that David, Cu Chulainn, Lu Bu, Archer/Emiya Shirou, Tamamo-no-mae/Amaterasu, and Gilgamesh are in the story.**

**Deaths: Sasha Voban, Madam Aisha, Cu Chulainn.**

**Today, we have a brief explanation about David.**

**The fact that he could stop the Lance of Longidus comes forth out of two reasons: He created the spell for that spear, and he has resistance against all noble phantasms that are related to Christianity, which includes said lance.**

**He also created the spell of Jonathan's bow (Fun fact: What Liliana is saying is part of a song David created to mourn the death of Saul and his sons. II Samuel 1:22-23.), so he probably figured out some way to cancel it's effects. Besides, Jonathan would never allow himself or part of him to hurt David.**

**Next, explaination of Hamesh Avanim. this sling was used to slay Goliath, and is a sign of the generosity of David. the first four stones don't do anything, while David will ask the enemy to lay down arms. If the enemy doesn't, then the fifth stone will knock him unconsciousness. The nasty side effect of it is that David will gain all of his opponents noble phantasms and the one who has been hit will lose them all. In other words, David gained a beautiful theater, and an instrument to rival his abilities with the harp, and make him forget about his terrible dancing skills. (Fun fact: Never, NEVER say that David sucks at dancing, or you'll stay childless for the rest of your life.)**

**Also, because I finished this on Saturday, but because I was mean enough not to publish it until now, I give you... a grail-kun! (see Carnival Phantasm for the grail-kun jokes.)**

* * *

Lancer: Grail-kun, Grail-kun!

Grail-kun: What's wrong, Lancer-kun?

Lancer: I keep dying, even in the fanfiction! Help me!

Grail-kun: You're so hopeless, Lancer-kun...

*Knife drops* Servant survival kit!

Lancer: Eh?

Grail-kun: Kill Flagarach and write your own fanfiction...


	4. Before the battles

**Hello again on this beautiful sunday. I am a bit late, since I have the birthday of my little sister. Anyways, I don't own anything about this story, since it is owned by Type-moon and Jo Taketsuki. And if I'm right, those are both owned by Gilgamesh. So enjoy!**

* * *

_6 people were sitting in a room of a school building, the base of David and the others. "David, why did you call us?" Archer asked._

"_I have found an inconsistency willing to help us as long as he could have a good fight, and a certain goddess wanted to help us if she could be returned to her old power. You two, come in."_

_The door slid open, and a man and a woman came in. "Yo." The man spoke. He has long cobalt blue hair in a he was wearing a hakama and a kimono ,both in purple, and he carried a sword of 150 centimeters. "It seems that I am number 7. Please take care of me, everyone." He said as he bowed before them._

_The woman looked like she was in her early twenties. She has grey-white hair and purple eyes. She wears a Grecian toga, a crown of blue flowers, and wielding a jet black scythe and a shield with a snake woman's face on it."Thou hast returned me to mine old being. I thank thee."_

"_Thanks, both of you. Sit down please." David asked to both of them, which they did. The man did ask a question. "Excuse me David, but how big do you want to make this group?"_

"_Ah, after Amaterasu showed me a game in which the hero faced a group of evil, called the organization 13. I believe that we should seek for 5 more members for this group._

"_So, do we need to add an X in our names too, Vaddix?" Archer asked sarcastically to David. "In that case, I believe that I could take the name-"_

"_Enough. I will give out our next orders…"_

* * *

In Godou's memories was a hill, containing four swords, a twilight background and a red-haired teen.

"Nice to meet you, Emiya Shirou."Godou greeted this kid whom he simply knew the name, Shirou.

"It's nice to meet you too, Godou, Enkidu."

"Emiya, please explain," Enkidu asked, "What is going on here?"

"Okay, but both of you, sit down."

Godou, Shirou and Enkidu sat down on the hill of swords.

"Please start, Shirou."

Shirou started explaining: "First of all, this world, your current world, is not the original world." Shock came out of Godou's and also Enkidu's face, and a what out of their mouths. "The original world is the one that stepped out of the age of gods, has had multiple grail wars, and magic that isn't dependent on the gods, but rather on one's own prana."

Godou was surprised. "What's prana?"

"I have to admit that I am not good with this, but as far as I know, prana is the power source to utilize magecraft, and that can be split in mana, the life force of the planet, and od, the energy found in living beings. Anyways, that world can be seen as the ancestor of this world. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, no problem. However, who did this?" Godou asked.

"I… am not sure of that. I was living my live in Fuyuki. After everything disappeared into light, I found myself in this. I first thought that I somehow entered my own reality marble, but I found out that I couldn't get out of it, there were no swords and your name was stuck inside my head. However, because you discovered me, I can finally go to other parts of what seems to be your world."

"That's it?" Enkidu asked.

"Well, I do have some more info about your newly awakened skill, tracing. It allows you to copy any sword you have ever seen in your live, which is at the current moment… four."

"Okay, so how do I do it?" Godou asked.

"It contains of seven steps: Judging the concept of creation, hypothesizing the basic structure, Duplicating the composition material, Imitate the skills of its making, Sympathizing with the experience of its growth, reproducing the accumulated years, excelling every manufacturing process."

"However, how do I do it then this quickly?"

"Your reality marble, this world here, records the history, composition and design of the weapon, and provides the necessary materials for creation. Therefore you only need to concentrate on creating the weapon. The best way to do this is by using an aria, in my case 'Trace on'. Try it."

Godou closed his eyes. He remembered everything about the golden sword of the victorious, Caliburn. "Trace on." A sword formed in his hands. It was Caliburn.

"Good. You can do the same with any other sword you encounter. Also, it is possible to use the special abilities of the sword or the skills of the owner."

"So, I can use every sword I have ever seen in my live?"

"Pretty much. Other weapons and armor are possible to use too, but it drains you much more then swords."

Both Enkidu and Godou thanked Shirou, who said that they could come back any time. Both of them then left the place.

* * *

On the streets of Los Angeles, a strange phenomenon was happening. And with strange, it is not abnormal, just different from normal. Instead of their superhero, John Pluto Smith, fighting a great enemy, this time, the two of them were sharing wine.

"This wine isn't bad." Smith had to admit.

"It isn't, right? It was the best I could find on the market. I will ask you again: Do you want to join me on my road to conquest?"

"I'm sorry, but no. I will protect this place from the evil lurking in the shadows. If I joined you, then I would forsake the people living here."

"Ah, is that so… I know! We will destroy this evil, and then, you will join me on my path of conquest!"

"Hahaha… you're awfully optimistic for an heretic god. Normally, I would have to kill you immediately, but it doesn't seem that you bring disaster to this city just by being here, like a normal heretic god would do."

"Well, I am seen as a war hero, I believe, and maybe even as a god, but I don't see the use of destroying a country just to conquer it. I will conquer without destroying, win without humiliating. That is the way I fight! By the way, I think I will go to Canada. The world championship 'The Admiral's Great Tactics' is held in Montreal."

"A God interested in a video game? Now that is interesting. Hahaha!"

* * *

Salvatore and Nero walked out of the theater. "Soooo… guess there's only 6 of us left now…"

"Hmph. Two Campione were not magnificent enough to stay standing."

"Yeah… so, where will you be going, Lord Campione?" One of the mages asked.

"And what should we call you?" Another one asked.

"Empress. I will be known as Empress Nero! I will take the most beautiful country of my time, Persia!"

"Sorry to interrupt you, Empress," Liliana interrupted, "but Persia doesn't exist anymore."

"Then I will take what belonged to Persia!"

The mages applauded: "Then you will be known as Empress Nero, Campione of the Middle-East!"

The group split up. Liliana, Erica and Nero went to the airport, the mages to their headquarters, and Salvatore to wherever he goes. However, before that, he gave Nero a special device: "With this, I can always call you, and you can always call me."

"It was truly fantastic to fight against your beauty. I will fight you anytime."

"That's a deal."

* * *

A message appeared on the screen: YOU WIN

"And the last member of the eight quarter finalists iiiiiis… Waver Mackenzie!"

Waver Velvet felt a lot: joy, happiness, greatness. Out of the 1024 participants, he was with the final eight. "Grandpa, grandma, I did it!"

His two (fake) parents, Glen and Martha Mackenzie, were both watching their grandchild succeed. "Well done, Waver!" "Look at how great you have become!"

"Thanks!" However, the one he truly had to thank was a friend of him. He doesn't remember who it was, but because of him, he changed of his old, whiny and cowardly self into who he is now. He decided to try new things, and that included the video games this friend bought and left at his place. He found out that he greatly enjoyed this 'low-class entertainment'. And now, he even wore a shirt with the logo of the game on his chest! If he knew this a year ago, he would have thought of it as stupid! (AKA, this is the post-grail war Waver, not pre-grail war Waver. Also, he has exceptional talent in gaming, or at least in strategic games.)

Yet, why can´t he remember this person? He knows that this person is important, someone to look up to, a good friend. So why can't he remember him? "Well, now I just need to concentrate on two things: my magecraft studies and my gaming skills. Still, whoever you are, my friend, thank you."

Waver walked outside. He walked a bit on the cold streets. He walks and walks, and he enters an empty park. He saw what he didn't hope to see: a young girl was unconscious on the ground… naked.

"Hey, what happened here?" Waver shouted as he walked to the girl. Her pulse was normal, but she wouldn't survive long out in this cold. Waver took the girl to the closest house. The owner opened, looked shocked, and then stopped looking, thanks to the sublime hypnotizing skills of Waver.

Waver was immediately lucky. This family has a daughter of eleven, and has the same build as this girl. Looking into her closet, he takes out a common yellow shirt, panties, white pants, white socks and a brown blouse. Let´s hope that the owner doesn´t miss the clothes… wait… it´s a girl. They never wear anything more than a month, so there is no problem.

2 nosebleeds later, the girl was completely dressed. Now could Waver see how beautiful she is. This girl, he estimated her to be ten, has a nice slender body, a length of 135cm, purple hair falling to her knees, with hair covering her right eye. When she opened her eyes, Waver saw a beautiful red left eye. "What happened?" she asked.

"I found you on the street, naked. I brought you in this house, and I put some clothes on you."

"So this is your house?"

"Eh-no. this… I… well, I used magic." The girl looked a bit surprised, but less then someone who has never heard of magic. At least this will make it a bit more logical. "A-anyways, who are you, and where do you live?"

"I… I am Asherah." She said with an incredible serious tone, unfitting for a 10 year old girl. "I have no home or anything like that, since it was all destroyed and killed by that pig."

Waver looked sad. He didn't expect this. He can make a pretty good guess about what happened: this girl was at home, and while she was naked, maybe trying to change her clothes or taking a bath, her home was robbed, probably by a fat guy, a 'pig', and her family killed. She directly escaped the house, and collapsed in the park.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Do you want to come with us to my place? I can use my hypnotism to make you part of my family!"

"Thank you, mister…"

"Waver. Waver Mackenzie. But you can also call me big bro."

"Hmph. Pervert."

"Ouch… that was harsh… anyways, let's go, I have a tournament right now, and my next round starts in… 10 minutes!? Asherah, let's go!" And Waver took Asherah and went back to the gaming hall.

* * *

Back on the streets of the inner world, Enkidu asked Godou to sense all the Gods and Campione.

Godou, knowing his powers gained from Enkidu (Presence detection A++), scanned the world, country for country.

First was Oceania. No Gods or Campione. Africa didn't have anything either.

Next was North- and South-America. Here was more business. One Campione in Los Angeles, two Heretic Gods moving to Montreal, one from the south-west, and one from the north. Last was a Divine Ancestor in Montreal self. It could be that the Gods were going to fight in Montreal. However, this was the other Campione's problem.

Europe. A Campione in England, one in Italy and one moving from Italy to the east. A single Heretic God was moving to China, towards the last Campione's location. However, he knew this God. It has the same aura as Gilgamesh!

"Enkidu, I'm going to China! Gilgamesh is going to fight another Campione!"

"So you noticed too. Let's hope that he remembers his friend."

Godou left his inner world. He was back in the destroyed forest, with Yuri and… Ena looking at him.

"Godou!" Yuri shouted happily.

"Ah! Your majesty!" Ena spoke.

What? Did they expect that he would never come out of that state? He wasn´t gone for that long, right?

"Oh, Godou," Yuri said happily, "Ena isn't hypnotized anymore!"

Your majesty, excuse me for attacking you, I wasn't myself." And Ena bowed before Godou.

"I-It doesn't matter. For now, we have to go to China. A crisis will unfold there if we don't help the Chinese Campione. Let's go to the airport, everyone!"

Yuri and Ena, not fully understanding what happened, followed Godou (they pretty much have to) to the airport, which was, thanks to the guy of the History Compilation Committee, Amakasu Touma, only twenty minutes driving.

* * *

"And for the next round… Waver Mackenzie versuuuuuuuuuus… Hitsuga Sorimachi! Hitsuga, do you want to say something before we start?"

"Hai, I'm Hitsuga Sorimachi, and I like this game a lot, just like I like little sister related genre games!"

Shouts were hearable from the public: "You go and win, Sorimachi!" "You can do it, Sorimachi!"

"Thanks, Nanami, Takagi! I will win!"

"Aaaaaalright, now where is Waver Mackenzie?"

At that moment, Waver entered the hall, panting, but to great displeasure of Sorimachi, with a cute little 'imouto' at his arms.

Asherah, who recognized what was going on immediately, decided to play with the others: "Good luck, Onii-chan!" Asherah said with the cutest voice and face she could make before going to the public.

Waver didn't understand the situation, why Asherah acted like that, and why that other guy was enveloped in darkness and purple flames… wait, darkness and purple flames?

Waver rubbed his eyes. The darkness and purple flames were gone… for a bit, but his opponent began to speak: "You! YouyouyouyouYOU! How dare you take such a beautiful, perfect imouto! For this I will KILL YOU! CRUSH YOU! I HAAAAAAAAAAAATE YOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

And while the two of them started their game of 'The Admiral's Great Tactics", Waver still didn't understand that he made one of the biggest taunts in Canadian history…

* * *

Meanwhile, on a private jet from Rome to Bagdad, or as Nero called it, Ctesiphon, Liliana was reading her stories to Nero, with a bit of a red face, since Erica was smiling with a devilish smile behind Nero, upsetting Liliana… a lot.

Erica, who plagued Liliana for an hour like this, turned around and decided to pick up a phone call her uncle, Paolo Blandelli. However, the one who took the call was not his uncle. Instead, the voice of another young man came through: "Hello, is this Erica Blandelli?"

"Oh, you're not my uncle. Perhaps his lover, or his newest slave…" It would be fun to hear his reaction.

"Wrong and wrong! Instead, I'm the one who's job is to point sword tips at uncles!" He said with a way to nonchalant voice. "Oh, and please, don't make a sound. I don't want the Campione to know."

Erica's behavior changed from her normal behavior to a serious one. "Who are you and what are your demands?" Erica said quietly, while walking to another part of the plane.

"The name is Kojirou Sasaki. About my demands… well, please listen to me for a while."

"Very well then. I will listen."

"Our… organization's job is to make Nero the greatest Campione in legend. We are willing to go pretty far to do that, like revealing magic to the public, killing Campione, summoning Gods for Nero to battle, you get what I mean."

Erica couldn't believe it. Three of the biggest ways to destroy the balance in the world were simply means to bring Nero glory. "I… I get it. So about the dead of the two Campione…"

"We caused one of them. Aisha died by our organization's hands. The other one was a lucky coincidence. Also, the fifth, no, with these deaths the third Campione, John Pluto Smith, will maybe be locked in a fight that will bring North-America into chaos, and will reveal the existence of God to men. About the summoning of Gods… well… there is one who wants to duel with your Campione. You'll meet him when you land, and remember: Your father will die if Nero dies. Also, don't talk about this with anyone else, especially not Nero. And act surprised when you meet him!" And Sasaki hang up.

Erica couldn't believe it. Why would an organization that was obviously stronger than her own want to go such lengths just to bring Nero honor? It made no sense!

Erica returned back to her seat, waiting for what was going to happen.

* * *

In another plane, also a private jet (which was much to Godou's displeasure that he was treated special), Godou, Yuri and Ena were sitting, talking about what was going to happen in China.

"Godou, why are we going to China?" Yuri asked.

Yuri asked.

"There will be a battle between the Chinese Campione and the Heretic God Gilgamesh. We have to stop it, or the entire country of China will be destroyed!"

"I agree," Ena added, "The strongest of the Campione against one of the strongest Gods can be devastating."

"Yeah… That is why we are going to stop that fight." Godou concentrated, and searched again for the locations of Gilgamesh, himself and the Chinese Campione. He got results: Gilgamesh was traveling at a speed of 1200 mph, and was 2437 miles away from the other Campione. Godou was traveling at 850 mph, and was 1695 miles away from the other Campione. This means that he will be there a little bit before Gilgamesh, but the airport is 10 miles from the Qingyang Gong temple where the Campione resides, so time of arrival at the temple will be equal…

"Can't this plane go faster?" Godou asked to the pilot.

"I am sorry my lord, but this is the plane's limit. Please forgive me!"

"I-It's okay! Just do your best."

"Yes, sir!" And the pilot continued to fly.

Godou was thinking about his strategy. He had to stop a fight between what was called the strongest Campione and one of the oldest and strongest heroes. The city where the Campione resided has 15 million inhabitants, and who knows what will happen to them if these two start to fight?

"G-Godou?" Yuri asked. It seems that she is still a bit scared around Campione.

"Oh, Yuri, what's wrong?"

"Well, what do we need to do?"

"Do you two have any ideas?" A negative from both girls was the answer. "Okay. I will go to sleep now. Wake me up when we arrive please." After all, there are two more people to ask: Enkidu and Shirou.

Godou woke up in his inner world. Both of them were standing in the great public square, And Godou was greeted by both of them.

"Enkidu, Shirou!" he shouted back, and walked to them. When they were next to each other, they began to discuss.

"So, do you two have any ideas?" Godou asked them.

"Well, first is that because you have slain me, he will probably want to fight you seriously from the start." Enkidu said.

"Added to the fact that I defeated him in the past because he underestimated me, he will definably fight you seriously."

The good news: Godou has two power that rivaled or even defeated Gilgamesh. The bad news: Gilgamesh will definably fight him, and serious. He's screwed. (Side note: Earth's screwed.)

"So, how do I stop him?"

Enkidu started to explain: "Well, he mainly uses three different attacks: Gate of Babylon, Enkidu, and Ea."

"He named an attack after you?" Godou asked to Enkidu.

"It's a chain, with the special ability that the stronger and more divine the opponent, the stronger the bindings. As you can guess, it will be pretty strong against Gods and Campione." Shirou interrupted.

Godou understood. "And what do the other two? Ea and Gate of Babylon?"

"Gate of Babylon lets him shoot all of his weapons stored in the Gate at his opponent. The best way to defeat this is to keep evading his bullets, continue shooting weapons you traced from his Gate of Babylon, and use a bomb to get out of troubling situations, and when all else fails, use a last spell."

"I… don't have bombs… or spells. What do you mean?"

"It seems like you never have been in Gensokyo. That's a shame, the shrine maiden is pretty cute. Anyways, just trace his weapons over and over again and shoot them at him to block his attacks. Finally, we have his sword Ea. If he uses it, evade it. You cannot block it."

"Is it that powerful?"

"Yes. A fully powered Ea is capable of tearing the world apart. Do not come in contact with it."

"Or, if possible, cut off his hand before he can draw Ea." Shirou added.

"Okay, I think I now know all I need. Thanks, both of you." And Godou left his inner world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Waver won the quarter finals, thanks to an incredibly good taunt, with ease. The opponent made a swift frontal attack, to crush him as soon as possible, but Waver anticipated that and used a lot of spies to directly destroy the main country of his opponent, sweeping him of the chart.

Waver went back to the girl he found. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Asherah. I hope you didn't get lonely without me. So, do you have anyone, like, relatives, to go to?"

"I have no one like that, Waver. However, I must thank you for rescuing me. You have my thanks."

"You're welcome, Asherah. Do you want to come with me?"

Asherah looked surprised. Well, who wouldn't look surprised when someone wants to take a divine ancestor with him.

Waver saw the surprised look: "Don't worry, I can use memory manipulation on my family to make them think that you're my sister, so there's nothing to worry about."

Well, Waver did act like an idiot, or at least he acted like an idiot in Asherah's eyes.

"Okay… I will go with you."

When Waver and Asherah went to Glen and Martha, the 'Grandparents' of Waver, to make them believe that Asherah and Waver were siblings, Glen stopped Waver. "Waver, we both know that you're not our true grandchild, and that you somehow hypnotized us in believing that you are."

Waver was surprised. Did his memory manipulation fail? Glen continued: "However, you have been more of a grandchild to us then our real grandchild. So whoever this is, if you need to protect her, care for her, heck, even if she is your future wife, we will accept her. Hahaha!"

"Grandpa… thanks…" Was all Waver could say before falling into the arms of Glen, with both grandparents hugging him.

Asherah watched all this. "You're lucky… never let this go…" she muttered.

When Waver looked at a coughing Asherah, Waver stopped hugging and explained Asherah to his grandparents. That her family was murdered by some pig, she escaped, and he found her on the street. Of course, he left out the naked part and the nosebleed part.

After the explaining, Glen put a hand on Asherahs shoulder. "Welcome to the family! For now, hang around with us." Glen said, to which Asherah thanked him.

"Waver, can you come outside for a moment?" Asherah asked to Waver.

Waver obliged. Both Waver and Asherah went outside to the park they first met, leaving Glen and Martha behind. In the park, Asherah started to talk to Waver: "Waver, I am a-" and she was interrupted by another voice.

"Finally, I have found you, little girl. I can finally do nothing after I captured you for my sworn brother!" This voice said.

And finally, Waver understood what she meant by pig. This person was LITERALLY a pig, standing on two legs and wearing Chinese armor. "What the hell are you?" Waver asked surprised.

"Kid, I am Zhu Ganglie, sworn brother of Sun Wukong. Let's make this easy: you give me the girl and I won't hurt you."

* * *

The plane of Nero landed. The three stepped out, only to see that everyone else but them was turned to stone. In the middle of the landing area stood two people. After the woman spoke something to the big giant, she disappeared and the huge black man walked to the three ladies.

"I am Hercules. Campione Nero, I have heard that you always wanted a battle with me to prove who is stronger. Now, I give you this chance!" And Hercules raised a gigantic stone… sword, or axe… weapon, and waited for Nero's response.

"Hmph. Good, truly great! Hercules, I thank you for this duel, even though I am unable to use all of my glorious power. However, be quiet now and fight, or I shall cut your tongue."

"Quite bold, aren't we? Let's see if you can back up your claims."

Liliana tried to stop them, but she was blocked by Erica. After questioning why Erica did this, she answered with a tone that was way too serious: "Liliana, let them fight, and when necessary, we will help her."

Liliana understood now that Erica was serious, so they decided to help in the fight between the Campione and the God.

* * *

The plane of Godou landed.

8 minutes until Gilgamesh is at the temple, and 10 miles to go until reaching the temple. "Yuri, Ena! I will see you at Qingyang Gong temple!" Godou used the incantation for Only Rival, and sprinted to the temple.

10 miles would normally take an hour of two walking, but with Only Rival at full speed, it would be seven minutes.

With only one minute to go, Godou stood before the temple. The guards walked up to him. "Halt! Who dares to interrupt the meditating of The greatest Campione, Luo Hao?"

Godou wasn't willing to fight them, even if it was faster than the normal procedure. "I am the Japanese Campione, Kusanagi Godou," At least, if Godou got everything about Gods, Campione and the likes right, since he wasn't sure about what everything exactly was, "and even if I don't interrupt, the Heretic God Gilgamesh will. I command you, let me enter!"

The guards were talking about whether Godou was a Campione or not: "He does look like the Japanese Campione." "Maybe, but looks don't say anything." "Yes, but what other options do you have?"

One of the guards looked at Godou, and asked Godou for proof that he is the Campione.

At this moment did he notice that Gilgamesh appeared above him. The guards shuddered in fear and fled, and after hearing 'Shuukuchi', the Chinese Campione appeared in the temple entrance.

"Welcome, Gilgamesh, king of heroes, and Kusanagi, slayer of Enkidu. What brings you two here?"

Gilgamesh was the first to speak: "Good! A human that is actually able to recognize the king! As thanks, I allow you to speak more."

"A king?" Luo Hao replied, "There is no value in kingship, since the only thing in the universe having value is me."

"_These two persons see themselves as superior. A fight is now impossible." _Enkidu said to me. He was right. A gigantic amount of golden ripples appeared behind Gilgamesh.

"You mongrel! How dare you exclaim that you stand in the heavens like me! Die on the earth like the dog you are!"

Before Gilgamesh shoots, he gets interrupted by Godou. "Luo Hao! Gilgamesh! Please wait with fighting! If you would fight, this entire city would die!"

The answer of the other two came in unison: "I don't care."

"_They're much more alike than I thought."_

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

* * *

_The new number eight was back at the HQ of the organization, where two other people were standing. "New girl, I found us a number 9! Don't you like him?"_

_The number 9 wears white clothing and a white cloak, and has the same hair and eye color as the king of heroes. However, his hair is somewhat longer than that of Gilgamesh, and it falls down to his neck instead of standing up like a blazing flame._

"_What art thou doing here, Perseus?" The woman asked while taking a battle stance._

"_Oh? Shouldn't we ask that question to you? Isn't this only for heroes? So what is a monster like you doing here?" Perseus took a battle stance too._

_The other person, Lu Bu, was confused. "Weren't you two partners?"_

"_Thou art an idiot, Lu Bu." "Indeed."_

_Lu Bu was angry. "Aah! Now I will crush you all!" and a fight between three entities started…_

* * *

**And that is chapter 4. however, are we done? No! Let's explain the current standing of Campione, since it changed with the two deaths:**

**1st Campione: Luo Hao, the Chinese Campione**

**2nd Campione: Black Prince Alec, the British Campione**

**3rd Campione: John Pluto Smith, the American Campione**

**4th Campione: Lord Salvatore Doni, The Italian Campione**

**5th Campione: Empress Nero Claudius Ceasar Augustus Germanicus, The Campione of the Middle-East**

**6th Campione: Kusanagi Godou, The Japanese Campione**

**Since two campione are dead, all the others will get a higher ranking.**

**Next, explaining about the group of David. It will be indeed an group of thirteen, and the last spot is still open. Whoever is the first to guess the correct names of numbers II, VI, VIII, X, XI and XII will be allowed to decide who will be number XIII. Just put all the names in a review, and then you have to say who will be number XIII. Let's see who are in:**

**I: David (Deleted Fate Characters)**

**II: White-haired guy in golden armor**

**III: Amaterasu/Tamamo-no-mae (Fate/Extra)**

**IV: EMIYA/Archer (Fate)**

**V: Lu Bu (Fate/Extra)**

**VI:Pink Blabbermouth**

**VII: Kojirou Sasaki (Fate/Stay Night)**

**VIII: Grey-white haired woman who hates IX**

**IX: Perseus (Campione)**

**X: "I am Ruler, by my name of _. I order with a command spell that the servants shall gather in this place!" (Fate series)**

**XI: "I'm the dual spearwielder of the knights of Fianna, _. Chivalry dictates that we face each other in a fair fight!" (Fate series)**

**XII: The sole known Goddess of Steel, Follower of the king of the end. (Campione series)**

**Good luck guessing! you can find more info about II and VI in the previous chapters. However, it has to be posted before Friday, 12:00 GMT. If no one hs everthing correct, the one with the most right answers wins, and if no one posts, I will decide who is going to be XIII**

* * *

Godou: Grail-kun!

Grail-kun: What's wrong, Godou-kun?

Godou: My harem has decreased from four to two! Help me, Grail-kun!\

Grail-kun: You're so worthless, Godou-kun...

*Drops knife* 'Harem increaser!'

Godou: huh...?

Grail-kun: Just kill all the men and the women can only love you...

* * *

David: Ah, hello, Grail-kun!

Grail-kun: What's wrong, David-kun?

David: My group doesn't get enough attention. Can you help us, Grail-kun?

Grail-kun: You're so worthless, David-kun...

*Drops scroll* 'Chapter five content!'

Grail-kun: Wait! This wasn't supposed to happen! What happened to the knife?

Flagarach: Well, David has immunity to holy grails. therefore, knife jokes won't work on him.

Grail-kun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo... *disappears*

David: So this means that the next chapter is all about our organization. Enjoy!


	5. Side stories

**All right, this chapter will have three sidestories: "X: driving lessons." "IV: UDW" and "VII: a new buddy." I don't own anything, remember that well!**

* * *

3 bruised people were standing in the lecture room. Lu Bu, Perseus and Athena (number VIII). Their leader, David, entered. "What do I need to do to bring order into these people? So, why did the three of you fight?"

"They called me an idiot!" Lu Bu answered.

"I learned that my natural enemy is another member, plus I got attacked by the idiot." Perseus replied, to which Athena agreed.

"Lu Bu drew his halberd and pointed it to Perseus: "I am not stupid, hraaagh! I am going to kill you this time!"

Perseus pointed his sickle-sword towards Lu Bu: "Oh? I like to see you try!" And the fight continued.

"Shouldn't thou let them be, David?" Athena asked to David

David didn't know what to do. "Sigh… as long as they don't kill each other, I think that I can allow it." And David left the fight.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After the fight, everyone except for the two fighting, who were both resting because of injuries, and Kojirou, who was in Italy, were in a hall, together with the soon to be number X. David stated speaking: "My friends, I want to welcome you our new member, who will be ranked number X."

"Hello everyone. I am Jeanne d'Arc. I will be your second in command. I hope that we will work well together."

Strangely enough, nobody cared much that she was chosen for such a title even though she was new.

"Hello." Came out of the number II. "I am Karna."

"Emiya Shirou."

"Pallas Athena."

And the name round continued. Joan was welcomed, and Emiya took the word: "Jeanne, what are our orders?"

"Ah. Number IV, a strange source of power is in Australia. Go and make sure it won't trouble us. Number VI, you will help me with number V and IX. Number II, help number I. number III and VIII, watch over Nero."

As everyone went to its job, number VI followed Jeanne to a place only the two of them could hear anything about what was going to happen.

"So, Jeanne, what do you need me to do? I am not that great in much, but I wi-" number six asked before being interrupted.

"Number VI, no Astolfo, paladin of Charlemagne, teach me how to ride, teach me Riding skills!"

"Huh?" Not even Astolfo was able to bring out more than one word, and he spoke more than the other eight combined.

"Please, I beg of you."

"Okay, okay… but why did you ask three of us? Wouldn't one be enough, unless… you're also planning on a nice foursome? Well, I guess you're pret-"

"N-N-No, I didn't mean it like that! You three are all people who are great at riding: you have a hippogriff, Lu Bu has his flaming horse, and Perseus has a Pegasus. If anyone can teach me, it is you three."

"Okay, but can't you just travel in spiritual form? I mean, how else did you travel in the grail war?"

A word was muttered from Jeanne's mouth: "hitchhiking…"

"What exactly did you say, cause it wasn't exactly hearable, or wa-"

"Hitchhiking!" Jeanne pretty much shouted.

"Oooooh. And since you don't want to use others to move, you want us to teach you, but can't you just get on my hippogriff's back, I mean, I wouldn't mind it, b-"

"No. I will need to learn it myself. Since I have no way of transport except for walking at the current moment, I need to learn how to drive a verhicle."

"Okay! Astolfo driving lessons start now. shall we go, b-"

"Let us go."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Number 4, or Emiya was in Australia, or to be precise, the city Perth. "So where could this source of power be…" He asked himself. After searching and searching, he came upon a great collection of people, who were surrounding a single person dressed as a chef and some cameramen.

"Hello everyone, we are here for the great 'Expert Chef Asia' competition! I am your host, Sorgey Random!" which was followed by jubilation from the public.

His strange name left aside, the object he showed was even stranger: "And this trophy goes to the winner of this year's edition!"

"That isn't a trophy" Emiya thought, "that thing shows the same type of powers as a holy grail!"

For Emiya, the grail was obviously the object, his mission's goal. He has two ways of recovering it. One it to simply steal it from them. It's not like they can do much to stop him. Second option was to enter the match itself, and win the competition with his cooking skills.

"Well… guess I should see how good my cooking is. See if I still hold the skills. And if not, then I guess I could always steal the trophy."

Archer had to start with the preliminaries. The fact that he is Japanese made him able to join. First was to see how good his skills were, and if he could join the top 256. He made a simple Japanese dish, one of his fortes. Of course, he was allowed to join the battle.

The match was in four rounds: each time, four people would compete, and only the best may continue. Each round the number of fixed ingredients was equal to the number of the round. He had to win four times to beat the others and to go home, completing the mission.

The first round did not really have any troubling enemies. As far as he could notice, none of them could rival the cooking that Emiya Shirou displayed. When they had to create something with pineapple, he immediately knew what to cook: Hawaiian-style sausages with rice. This way, he could at least combine his forte, the eastern rice with the Hawaiian style cooking, in which he holds average skill. His dish wasn't special, but that wasn't important. The important part was that it was tasty, and while it was the simplest of the dishes that were presented, it was also the tastiest, thereby creating the 56th quarterfinalist, Emiya Shirou.

After looking at the other 63 winners, he noticed a few strange names: one person was named Lance Chulainn, another was named Arthur Pendragon, and the last one simply stated King Gilgamesh! The first two names were possible: they sounded both Australian (in some way). Besides, not knowing the cooking skills of Lancer, a bite of Saber's food was enough to make even the most hungry man stop eating out of disgust. "Heh… the only way she could ever win a food battle is when eating food."

The next round started. This time, the opponents were clearly stronger, and obviously sneakier. The mission was to make a dish out of guinea-fowl and sauerkraut. The problem with the guinea-fowl was that he got an entire bird, and not just a piece of meat. To make matters worse, someone blunted all his knifes.

"Guess there are even worse people then Rin out here, aren't they?" he muttered to himself.

He had no useable knifes. Therefore, he had to resort to his last option:

"Trace on." When nobody was looking, he summoned the white falchion Bakuya. Of course, after using it to cut the guinea-fowl, which was done with ease, Archer used reinforcement on the machinery to make sure that he could make up for the time he lost. Combined with making the opponents ovens work harder than normal, thus burning his opponents food, he had an easy victory with his potato-sauerkraut pancake and guinea-fowl in garlic sauce.

Hmmm… I am more like Rin then I thought. Did that Grail War influence me that much? Hahaha…"

At that moment, as flashy, golden-haired man, with eyes as red as blood, walked past him. "It seems that you actually might be able to be some fun. I hope that I can battle you, since you are one of the few humans left on this world that has at least any fight in it. Hahaha!"

Archer noticed that he has the same feeling as Gilgamesh, the king of heroes. However, he wasn't the Gilgamesh he knew, because that one was in China right now. "So, are you powerful enough to create a clone of yourself, or should we blame Zeltrech for some more second true magic?"

AAAAAAAAAA

Kojirou was not happy. To be precise, he was furious. His only reason of joining was so that he could have a good swordfight. However, nothing in this building interested him. He has beaten every fighter, killing some immediately, leaving some bleed to death, while others fled the scene, with or without damage. Even this man, their leader, was nothing more than a nuisance. Where are the good fighters?

To make matters worse, he wasn't even allowed to leave the room. He was forced to keep this leader as a hostage. Heck, he didn't became free, he became even more caged than when serving Medea!

He didn't take it anymore. He snapped. He would screw his bushido honor and disobey! He was leaving, with the hostage, to enjoy the world. And he left the place.

He was looking for someone to give him a good fight. Who? He didn't care. Where? He didn't care for that either. When? Now. Right now.

He locked up his hostage, and he went towards the humans dojos (or whatever those things are called in Italian). Not any dojo, but only the best ones. The people there looked strangely at him, but after easily defeating some of the elder members (with a practice sword, of course), he was taken seriously. However, not a single duel was satisfactory.

So he gave his message to the ten that were left: "Everyone, attack me at the same moment." And they did. However, he was done in ten seconds to defeat them all, and that was with a normal sized practice sword.

"Sigh… is there no swordsman to fight me? Saber, Musashi… anyone capable of being a good fight, fight me!"

"I believe that I am capable of having a duel with you, even if I am a spearman."

Kojirou turned around. The man standing there was a handsome man, with quirky long hair that is roughly combed back. He wears a dark teal outfit, which fits perfectly around his body, with gauntlets and boots in the same color. His two spears are wrapped in cloths, with one of the spears being longer than the other one. The shorter one has a yellow tip, and the other one has red tip.

Ten man began to speak: "I am the first of the knights of Fianne, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Chivalry dictates that we have a duel against each other."

Kojirou finally found a worthy opponent. "Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, I accepts your duel." And Kojirou raised his sword, Bizen Osahune Nagamitsu, also known as Monohoshi Zao. "My name is Sasaki Kojirou, and I will be your opponent." And Kojirou took his stance.

"It seems that both of us are greatly enjoyed in this battle between two of great skill. I will not hold back."

"As it should be."

And the battle between the two weaponmasters started.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Astolfo arrived with Jeanne in Brazil, standing before a Hangar, on an old airport. Their clothing wasn't their armor, since it could be seen as strange, but Astolfo was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, and Jeanne wore a white shirt that leaves the shoulders open, and a blue tie and skirt.

This location contained the transportation vehicle that Astolfo would see as the perfect fit for her.

However, Astolfo wasn't sure what type of vehicle or animal Jeanne should ride for a long time. Of course, phantasmal beasts or ancient mechanical constructions would beat the modern vehicles, but they would be terribly annoying to find. If it was just transportation, an airplane would be the best, but it has trouble landing, since not everything is fit for landing. Horses were relatively slow, and the normal car didn't fulfill its function as a fast transport vehicle. However…

"Jeanne, I would like to teach you the art of driving, since I know of a car that is capable of fulfilling your functions. I had thought of many vehicles, like a Ferrari, the DB5 or a Delorean, but this is the car I found perfect for you, I present to you…" And the door to the hangar they were standing for opens, the mach 6!"

The car was black, with green stripes making a M on the motor cap. On the door was a purple 6 in a green circle. It is a cabriolet, with space for two persons, and the seats were as green as the M. it has a pointed nose, and the side were higher than the middle.

"This car doesn't have the special abilities of the almost equal-named car, but it does have 5000 horsepower and is made of bullet-proof metal." Jeanne was still listening to Astolfo, while being in awe of the car. "It's top speed is 300 m/ph, and it has a metal cap. However, this masterpiece is a one-of- a-kind, so be careful with it, please. Fu-"

I get it, Astolfo. Can you teach me now how to drive it?"

"Of course!" And Astolfo stepped into the passenger's seat. "Let us begin."

Jeanne stepped into the car too, And Astolfo started to explain only the necessary basics. It wasn't that she had to worry about police, other people, or these type of things, so just knowing how to drive without crashing would do.

After explaining the basics of driving (luckily, the car is an automat.), which took an hour before Jeanne fully understood it, Astolfo ordered Jeanne to start at 10 m/ph. It was slow, but because the airport was abandoned, they wouldn't hinder people when making rounds around the airport.. After making her drive around at 20 and 30 m/ph too, which succeeded with hitting something only once, two others appeared on the scene.

In the entrance of the airport was Lu Bu sitting on his flaming horse, Red Hare. He was riding towards Astolfo and Jeanne, and wanted to see how the other two were doing.

The other came from the air on his shining Pegasus, trying to make a good impression on Jeanne, and as it seems, Astolfo too. And he was the first to start speaking: "Ladies, I can truly appreciate the beauty of teaching each other, but such an ugly mechanical contraption can never be as beautiful as my Pegasus Bellephoron. Now, let me teach you how to drive on a truly magnificent beast." ( I guess he still sees Astolfo as a girl. Well, I can fully understand that.)

Lu Bu looked in detest: "Pretty boy, I am not going to let you live if you try that again! Jeanne, I will teach you in riding like I used to teach my love. And you, Perseus, I am not going to let you interfere!"

Astolfo and Jeanne gave each other a nod, before using the mach 6 to escape a soon to be battle between two people who will never be friends.

Perseus, who noted that the ladies were escaping, let them be, before taunting Lu Bu into another fight: "It's a shame that they are gone. However, shouldn't a fool like you be caged for the beast you are?"

"If you wanted another fight, then you should have just asked. I'll CRUSH you! Let's go Red Hare!"

"Bellephoron, we will destroy these fools!" and another battle between The Slayer of Medusa and the Flying General. Don't worry, there were no deaths, just two people whose hate for each other became even higher.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Only sixteen left, and surprisingly, all three strange names, Gilgamesh, Lance Chulainn, and Arthur Pendragon, were in the final sixteen, and they were in group two three and four, while he was in group one. This means that they could all be in the finals.

Semi-finals. Obviously, they were all powerful, but Emiya is afraid that he is going to give himself a little "help". What? Well, let's just say that a bit of reinforcement is capable of doing wonders. The current opponents were all strong and fair players, and he was sure that he just destroyed the dream of someone in this group by eliminating them. "Oh well, they always have a second chance. It's not like they're dying, right?"

So, with an easily, reinforced, victory, Emiya proceeds to the final four.

The Top-Chef was giving his speech: "Welcome everyone! After 6 hours, we're already at the finals! These are our four finalists. The winner of round 1, is a Japanese who made it here with simple, yet perfected dishes. Emiya Shirou!" And Emiya walked into his compartment.

"This man is the winner of round two and an Australian native. He always just made it, so will he lose, or is he the dark horse? Lance Chulainn!

The one who walked in bore too much of a resemblance with Cu Chulainn that he couldn't see him as a different person. However, this one looked much younger than the one he knew. The thing Emiya didn't like about him was that he gave off a feeling that his ideals were the same as those of someone he absolutely despises. Also, the smile he made towards him reminded him too much of him. Emiya didn't like him.

"This man has proven the power of New-Zealand. Holding the same name as the legendary king of knights, will he reign here or will he be slain? Here is Arthur Pendragon!"

"You got to be kidding me." This was all Emiya muttered when seeing someone who radiated the same aura as Saber did. "We now have a male version of him? I guess it makes more sense than the female version, but yeah, what is going on? Are these all here because of Zeltrech?' And more questions came in his head, but he was simply freaked out by the last person.

"The last person refers to himself as the one and only king, and he has the dishes to back up his claim! Here he is, from Iraq, 'The one and only 'King' Gilgamesh of Uruk!"

Holy shit… This is without a doubt, Gilgamesh. Even through his hair looks different, his clothes (Golden. Everything.), appearance, everything, Including the 10 golden ripples of Gate of Babylon behind him… wait… Gate of Babylon? Only that IDIOT would openly display his powers. Anyway, someone has a grail to win.

However, he first made some small talk with the other servants. He found out that these three were the remaining servants of a holy grail war, but it seemed that the master of Saber, a girl named Ayaka Sajyou, is the love of all three remaining servants, thereby pretty much automatically making her the winner of the grail war. Zeltrech appeared, and he had offered to make these three fight for victory in cooking, and the winner would get that grail. Also, they were the King Arthur, Gilgamesh and Cu Chulainn, and Emiya would have to beat them if he wanted to win this war.

The battle started: The ingredients were oranges, tomatoes, mussels and saffron. There is obviously only one truly known recipe for that, and all four of them started with their dishes: Bouillabaisse, Bouillabaisse, Bouillabaisse and the original Bouillabaisse. You can guess how it went: Arthur has the normal, professional way of cooking, Lance holds a dish with is pretty awesome, but also filled with unluckiness, and Gilgamesh… no comment needed.

However, Emiya knew that he needed something special against these heroes. And he knew what it was. After all, "_I am the taste of my dishes."_

This was the only thing with which he could defeat Gilgamesh, Arthur and Cu in cooking._ "Food is my body, and drinks are my blood."_

Something who was saved by cooking, lived by cooking, and acted as a cook for all his live. "_I have created over a thousand meals."_

For someone whose origin is cooking, whose affinity is cooking, and all his skills are drawn from cooking. _"Unknown to sweet, nor known to sour."_

His food, betrayed by everyone who tried to make it, and even his ideals about cooking were betrayed, and he was left with just this single spell. _"Have withstood bitterness to create many flavors."_

He could create every dish he saw. However, trying to bring good meals to everyone, he realized that it is impossible for everyone to have a good meal. _"Yet, this tongue will never taste anything."_

This is what he became. He held no regrets, he was simply waiting for the arrival of the perfect dish, knowing that this is the only one path. _"So, as I pray, Unlimited Dinner Works."_

The whole word disappeared, turning into a hill with the recipes of all dishes ever encountered in Emiya's live (And the kitchen stuff of all four contestants, of course.)

Gilgamesh reacted to this. "You bastard! Even through this proofs that you're a worthy opponent, I didn't allow you to recreate all my dishes!"

Emiya had only one answer: "I know. All of these are copies. Copies of what were originally your dishes. However, who says that a copied dish cannot taste better than the original one? King of heroes, do you have enough dishes in stock?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Clashes. These were the only words with which the battle between the two fighters could be described. The perfect swordsmanship against the great speed and agility of the lances. Arcs of lances met the arc of a sword, and neither was losing ground to each other.

Kojirou had every hit aimed for the head, with an arc that was incredibly hard to dodge. Yet Diarmuid managed to block every arc, and try to attack with his spear, which was dodged by Kojirou.

They stepped back a bit, before commenting how great the other was.

"I didn't know you were this good. Diarmuid, you deserve my praise. I will finish you."

"I want to say the same. I haven't felt this much joy since a long time. That we will forever be able to do this."

"Indeed." And Kojirou changed his stance. "Hiken: Tsubame..."

Diarmuid, who notice it, changed his stance too. The cloth around the red spear disappeared. He was planning to defeat him with this strike.

"Gaeshi!"

Three slashes came at Diarmuid at the same time. However, in the skill, the skill that denied the rules of space and time , there was an opening. In the gap left open by the three slashes, the triangle made by the sword, a spear could be trust. It is the only countermeasure against Tsubame Gaeshi. Normally, a swallow only searches for a way to escape from the slash of Kojirou. However, Kojirou didn't make the slash thinking that swallow would attack back.

This meant that Kojirou's only possible way to lose while using Tsubame Gaeshi was to be attacked at the same moment. However, no one would do that. It is insane. They would search for a way to defend, no matter that it was impossible. Therefore, what was displayed was unnatural. What wasn't possible was done.

A red spear was trusted in the body of Kojirou. His left lung was stabbed through with that. "You… got… me…"

Three cuts. Three deep cuts were on Diarmuid body. The first surrounding cut was almost severing the legs from the rest of the body. The second cut was from his left shoulder to the left side of his diaphragm. The last strike was from his right shoulder towards the right side of his diaphragm, almost cutting of the right arm and shoulder. "So… did… you…"

And the two warriors fell to the ground. Two attacks, aimed to kill, would do their job. Two warriors, with nobody who would have seen their fight, and nobody who could remember it. That was the sorrowful existence of the two great warriors.

Was this it? Would it end like this for the two warriors?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The current speed of the mach 6 was 200 m/ph. Luckily, the combination of orders, confusion, fleeing and adrenaline works very well for driving. Astolfo gave his last test: "Jeanne, you succeed if you manage to shake off these police behind you."

Yep, 5 police cars were following the duo on a long straight speedway, with their sirens on. Jeanne's job to finish it.

Lucky for her, her Revelation skill helped her a lot. (Revelation. Sorta like instinct, but this works also outside battle. It has no basis, so explaining it is pretty hard.)

Of course, using this, she was now able to see the fastest path to shake of her followers. She went into the jungle right next to her, evading trees and the like.

Astolfo was astonished. She evaded, although with only half of her old speed, trees in a dense forest. For some reason, he heard two loud crashes behind him, and 5 seconds later another one. From the five cars, there were now only two capable of following them.

Next was a small lake, and for some reason, Jeanne managed to get over the water by sheer will alone (and a small island that helped too. As you could guess, the second-last police car didn't make it.

When they were back on another road, only one car was still following them. "And, Jeanne, how are you going to stop them, I mea-"

"Astolfo, do you have anything useful?"

"You want me to do it? Because I be-"

"Just use it!"

Astolfo stood on the car, C-PAS, and took his small horn he was always carrying. When he put the tip of the horn in his mouth, the horn turned into a gigantic musical instrument. And with gigantic, we mean two meters tall and completely enveloping Astolfo. When he blew, a sound that was not like a normal horn's sound roared through the air.

(By the way, C-PAS = Carnival Phantasm Archer Style. See episode 9.)

It was best described as a sound, a roar, one the likes of a mad Berserker would make, but scarier. Even Jeanne was pretty scared about how it could produce such a scaring noise.

The police fled, obviously. All that was left now was Astolfo and Jeanne. Astolfo went back to his seat, and Jeanne looked at him. "So, Astolfo, how did I do?"

"You're much better than I thought, and I think that your Revelation skill will help. Thankfully, all you needed was the basics, and those I have given. I truly hope that you will continue driving at this level, and that I can make some nic- a tree! Look in front of y-"

*CRASH*

The car stood still abruptly, and the crash ended.

Astolfo was the first to recover and speak: "MY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! IT IS DESTOOOOOOOYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE D!"

"Hmm. I guess that the power of this car was overestimated. I will see if I can get something better.

"RHAAAAAAAAAGGHH. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COSTED?"

"Nope, and it doesn't matter. Let's go home, Astolfo. That is an order."

"I hate you so-"

"You have all right to do that. Now summon your hippogriff."

Astolfo had to comply, and he hereby ended Jeanne's driving lessons.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

This was hard. Emiya might have the ability to use Unlimited Dinner works, his opponents were powerful.

Arthur was capable of creating a dish that burned away everything that tried to defeat it.

Cu Chulainn, or Lance, made dishes that would always hit the heart of the one who wanted to eat it, even if he didn't like it, because it would first hit his heart and then find a way to do it.

Gilgamesh only used the original dishes, the original flavors, and the original spices. However, Emiya was sure that his fake dishes would beat the original.

However, luck was on his side. For some reason, Lance got stabbed with a knife by an unknown identity, followed by six black keys that seemed to fly out of nowhere.

"They killed Lance!"

"You aren't human!"

But hey, this means one less person in the race, right?

However, the hardest part came now. in exactly 9.81 seconds, the soup has to be put off the fire.

8 seconds… What Emiya was going to do was something he would never do.

6 seconds… Heck… not even Kiritsugu would do this.

4 seconds… However, to do his job, this would have to be done.

2 seconds… He steeled his mind. Arthur and Gilgamesh were going to hate him for this.

1 second… Emiya shouted and pointed to his left: "Isn't that Ayaka Sajyou?"

It worked, the two left looked to the left and they would be two seconds too late, while Emiya got the right time. This would decide his victory. Now all he had to do was finish it. Perfectly.

…

It went well. He did have to evade an Exacliblast and a lot of swords, but it didn't stop him from creating his dish. They now had to serve it to the judge.

UDW deactivated, and the three dishes went to the three judges. Surprisingly, every single judge fainted from the greatness of the dishes.

"Hmph, you mongrels couldn't even begin to understand the taste of my dish."

"It seems that you aren't worthy enough."

At this rate, nobody would figure out who would win, but Emiya had an idea. "Arthur, Gilgamesh, if one of you wins, will you take the grail back to your own world? Both nodded in unison. "In that case, I will decide the winner, and after that, both of you go back to your own world, and you take Cu and the grail with you. Both agreed.

Emiya took a sip from both of them. Arthur: a 99.999.999 out of 100.000.000. Gilgamesh: a 999.999.999 out of .

"The winner is by an incredible small amount: Gilgamesh!"

The public was satisfied. The winner of the Cooking holy grail war was Gilgamesh. After Arthur admitted defeat, the three servants left.

"If there is anyone who will challenge my cooking, then I will show them… _Unlimited Dinner Works."_

AAAAAAAAAAAA

"ROUND 1… DRAW." And the screen faded to black.

"This game does display my skill very well." Diarmuid said to Kojirou.

"Yeah… I told you that Fate/Unlimited Codes was a good replacement for our duel? I think we should fight when I unbend my Monohoshi Zao."

"And then, we will have a good duel."

"ROUND 2… START!"

And they continued to fight like this.

At that moment, Amaterasu appeared behind them, hostage in hand.

"Kojirou! Weren't you supposed to be… Guarding?"

The game was paused, and Kojirou started to speak: "I don't mind guard missions, but at least allow him, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, to join our ranks as number XI."

"Then by my power, I will allow you… to ask my superiors!"

"What?" came out in unison.

"You didn't think that I could do that, right? I mean, it would be fun to be the boss, but I am afraid that I am just a number, teehee!"

"In that case, I that you. I will join you as the eleventh member, so let us go!" And the three, four including hostage, went towards their base.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

In the base, it was time for mission reports of numbers all the numbers to be given to I.

II: _slept in bed._

III: _Had to take VII and the new number XI back. God, those people can be sooo annoying…_

IV: _I found the object I was searching for. It was a grail, but it has been taken to another dimension. _

_Also, people from a different universe in which the servant system still counts exists. Might need some more exploring._

V: _Perseus is an asshole._

VI: _Tried teaching number X Riding skills. Succeeded, but car is destroyed. Also, numbers V and IX will probably fight whenever they can. _

_Do not give number X your vehicle or beast._

VII: _Got a new fighting buddy. Hostage mission succeeded, and I played some F/UC. Had quite some fun._

VIII:_ I helped thou._

IX: _It is clear to see that V is still an idiot._

X: _Today I learned Riding, but my car got destroyed. I request repairs._

XI: _Hello. My name is Diarmiud Ua Duibhne. I thank you for letting me join. I will repay the favor._

"Well, I guess that it was a good day."

* * *

** I guess that in the text, the name of the people was mentioned. Also, I don't really have anything to say, so let's finish it with three Grail-kun:**

* * *

Saber: Grail-kun!

Grail-kun: What's wrong, Saber-chan?

Saber: I did not appear in this story. Help me!

Grail-kun: Well... don't you appear now?

Saber: Actually, yeah... I do.

Grail-kun: So it is solved!

Saber: OK... I guess...

* * *

Archer: Grail-kun

Grail-kun: what's wrong, Archer-kun?

Archer:Someone blunted all my kitchen knifes! How do I cut my food now?

Grail-kun: You're so hopeless, Archer-kun...

*drops knife* "Food cutter!"

Grail-kun: Just cut all... the... meat?

Archer: Okay, will do!

Grail-kun: Dammit, this joke doesn't work!

* * *

Alternate ending:

Archer: Grail-kun

Grail-kun: what's wrong, Archer-kun?

Archer:Someone blunted all my kitchen knifes! How do I cut my food now?

Grail-kun: You're so hopeless, Archer-kun...

*drops Ea* "Food structure changer!"

Grail-kun: You should just blow it into molecules...

Archer: Okay! ENUMA-

Grail-kun: Oh shit...

Archer: ELISH!


End file.
